


Нэ Цза убивает дракона

by HaruIchigo



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Drama, F/M, Family Drama, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-28
Updated: 2014-01-28
Packaged: 2018-01-10 09:50:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 23,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1158194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HaruIchigo/pseuds/HaruIchigo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>У Ценга есть долг не только перед корпорацией, но и перед семьей</p>
            </blockquote>





	Нэ Цза убивает дракона

“Before I was born, Wutai was a lot more crowded and more important... You saw what it looks like now, right? ...JUST a resort town... After we lost the war, we got peace, but with that, we lost something else.”  
Юффи Кисараги, “Final Fantasy VII”

Я вижу - все вокруг меня прекрасно,  
Но не родная это сторона.  
Удержат ли меня ее богатства,  
И восхищенья стоит ли она?

Волнения и смуты в отчем крае  
В чужие земли бросили меня.  
Двенадцать лет я с родиной в разлуке,  
Двенадцать лет, до нынешнего дня.

Как мне уйти от горестных раздумий,  
Когда душа истерзана тоской?  
Я вдаль смотрю, склонившись на перила,  
И грежу возвращением домой.

Цюй Юань

 

Это был пятый сектор.  
Рено ещё не отчитался о зачистке четвёртого, Руда прижали в третьем двое увешанных пулемётными лентами повстанцев, не давая пройти дальше входа, но Ценг уже знал, что бомба и Беркен – тощий, жилистый террорист с волчьими глазами, который несёт её к сердцу реактора – в пятом секторе.  
Оттуда было ближе всего до ядра – один лестничный пролёт. По крайней мере, так показывали чертежи реактора, над которыми Ценг сидел всю неделю, пытаясь как следует запомнить каждый поворот, за которым можно укрыться, каждый узкий коридор, в который можно загнать противника. Он представлял, что бойцы Лавины, сидя в трущобах под платформой, делают то же самое, и это придавало сил работать дальше, собирать больше информации. Оперативного опыта у Ценга было немного, поэтому он боялся импровизировать; это был страх новичка и, поддавшись ему, он старался учесть каждую мелочь, просчитать любой возможный поворот операции.  
Это окупилось.  
Ценг вскинул пистолет и почти не целясь выстрелил в бегущую навстречу девушку. Её ярко-красную бандану он заметил ещё издалека и даже успел подумать о том, как это глупо – делать из себя мишень. Выстрел пришёлся в грудь, террористка удивлённо охнула и, падая, успела всё-таки выпустить очередь из автомата. Большая часть пуль пришлась в потолок, но две просвистели у виска.  
Ценг внутренне содрогнулся от запоздалого озноба – смерть прошла совсем рядом, дохнула холодом, – но сейчас было не до страха. Он не оглянувшись переступил через девушку, всё ещё слабо цеплявшуюся за оружие.  
Железная лестница громыхала под ним – даже мягкие, бесшумные туфли не спасали. Но тут становилось не до тишины. Прятаться было не от кого – и Турки, и Лавина прекрасно знали друг о друге.  
Громила в рабочем комбинезоне выскочил с верхнего пролёта, занёс тяжёлый приклад, грозя размозжить Ценгу голову. Не вышло – Вельд был хорошим учителем, хоть иногда и излишне строгим, он научил Ценга действовать не раздумывая, поддаваясь отработанному на тренировках рефлексу, и тот действовал: перемахнул через несколько ступенек, пригнувшись, перехватил руку повстанца повыше локтя и, с трудом удержав равновесие, швырнул его через себя вниз, пустив вдогонку пулю.  
Ещё пролёт, и ещё – никого. Беркен вот-вот должен был появиться, но что-то его, видно, задержало. Ценг добежал, наконец, до лестничной площадки пятого сектора, и занял позицию за тяжёлой железной дверью. Дыхание почти не сбилось, но колени подрагивали, как во время первой миссии. Беркен был опасен; хуже того – непредсказуем. Его недолюбливали даже в Лавине, иначе не послали бы на самоубийственную операцию.  
В конце концов, это была не «Шинра», где на верную смерть могли бросить и без причины.  
Дверь заскрипела, открываясь. Медленно, слишком медленно, будто человек по ту сторону тяжело налегал на неё всем весом, чтобы открыть. Это насторожило Ценга. Он покрепче стиснул рукоять пистолета, так, что ладони взмокли.  
«Почему я его боюсь? – удивлённо подумал он. – Это не первое моё убийство. И не последнее».  
И тут же понял, что боится не смерти от рук фанатика, а срыва операции. Что, если Катана не успел сделать то, что должен был, или сделал не так? Его передатчик вышел из строя, и оставалось только надеяться.  
Беркен показался из-за двери, приволакивая ногу и оставляя за собой тёмный кровавый след.  
Он был таким же, как на фотографии из досье: неопределённого возраста, в залатанном камуфляже и трофейных пехотных наплечниках. Но видеть его вблизи… это было совсем другое.  
Под мышкой Беркен нёс свёрток – что-то прямоугольное и неровное, небрежно завёрнутое в брезент. Больше всего на свете Ценг не хотел бы сейчас услышать размеренное тиканье, но в пятом секторе царила тишина, которую разрушали лишь шаги и хриплое дыхание Беркена.  
Ценг поднял руку, тщательно целясь в и без того близкий затылок террориста. Близкий настолько, что можно было заметить первую проседь в копне густых чёрных волос.  
– Ни с места, – голос не подвёл, не выдал внутреннего волнения, которое охватывало Ценга при мысли, что сейчас всё пойдёт не так. – Свёрток на пол, руки за голову.  
Беркен медленно обернулся; он был из тех людей, которые без труда выдерживают пустой взгляд пистолетного дула, потому что давно уже привыкли играть с ним в гляделки.  
– А то что, Турк? – поинтересовался он без вызова, даже с интересом. – Если выстрелишь, я испугаюсь, уроню эту прелесть, и весь реактор взлетит на воздух. Тогда я стану народным героем, а ты – просто трупом. В модном костюмчике.  
Он ухмыльнулся, и между обветренных губ мелькнули сколотые кое-где, похожие на клыки зубы.  
– Ты нас недооцениваешь, – Ценг мог открыть свой козырь в любой момент, но колебался. Он не был уверен, что козырь этот действительно существует. – Руки, Беркен Тор.  
– Недооцениваю? Да я вас знаю, как облупленных, – Беркен наблюдал за ним с нервирующим интересом. – Тянешь время для своих…  
Выстрел, пришедшийся прямо ему под ноги, заткнул его резко и неожиданно. Несколько секунд террорист изучал дырку в полу, у самого мыска разношенного ботинка, а затем медленно поднял желтоватые глаза.  
– Интересно, Турк, ты тупой, геройствуешь, или знаешь что-то, чего я не знаю? – Он говорил иронично, но ничего весёлого ни в голосе ни в глазах не было.  
– Третье. У тебя в руках обманка – настоящей бомбой уже занимаются сапёры, – козырь лёг на стол.   
Беркен с размаху швырнул свёрток… ничего. Только глухой удар и лёгкая вибрация жестяного листа под ногами.  
Карта была бита. Беркен Тор молча поднял руки и заложил их за голову.

Позже, сидя за столом в неосвещённой допросной, рядом с единственной лампой, как на островке света среди моря тьмы, Ценг пытался понять, почему Беркен так просто сдался. Он мог попробовать убежать, мог сопротивляться, но не сделал ни того, ни другого.  
Видимо, ему было что сказать.  
Ценгу ещё ни разу не приходилось допрашивать – обычно этим занимался Вельд, но сегодня, выслушав доклад об успешно проведённой операции, начальник только хмыкнул удовлетворённо-задумчиво и отправил Ценга доводить дело до конца.  
Беркен действительно пришёл не для того, чтобы играть в молчанку. В отличие от Ценга, он не первый раз попадал в допросную и чувствовал себя хозяином положения.  
В какой-то момент Ценг понял, что боится его, будто побитый жизнью и молью немытый террорист в наручниках мог напасть, несмотря на двух пехотинцев за спиной.  
Напасть не физически.  
– Ну, что ты молчишь, Турк? Может, скажешь, в чём меня обвиняют? – предложил Беркен, насмешливо пожёвывая засмоктанную самокрутку.  
– Вы и так знаете, Беркен Тор, – Ценг старался держаться холодно, но внутренне чертыхнулся. Расхожая фраза «вопросы здесь задаю я» пришла ему в голову задним числом. – Вас обвиняют в попытке террористической атаки на Третий Мидгарский Реактор, в убийстве…  
– Ладно, ладно, это я и так знаю, – террорист лениво махнул рукой. – Моих сообщников вы перестреляли, нашего лидера ты знаешь. Явки я тебе сдать не могу – все указания получал по телефону. Но тебе не это интересно. Ты ещё молодой, интеллигентный, даже в зубы мне дать стесняешься при этих парнях. – Он кивнул в сторону пехотинцев. – И хочешь знать, почему мы угрожаем твоей любимой «Шинре», которая всем дарит только благо и процветание. Я прав?  
Он действительно был прав, и насчёт зубов, и насчёт интереса. Но в одном ошибался – Ценг не бил его как раз потому, что солдаты его не волновали. Он на многое готов был пойти ради того, чтобы сохранить, укрепить годами создаваемый образ, бесстрастную маску, в которой было удобно и даже уютно. Если б от мнения пехотинцев что-то зависело, Беркен Тор уже собирал бы по полу зубы.  
– Да. Мне интересно. Вы служили в пехоте и даже почти сдали экзамен на звание Солджера, но вдруг дезертировали, присоединившись к террористам. Почему? – Ценг скрестил руки на груди, взглядом укротителя глядя в желтоватые, как у зверя, глаза Беркена. Тот моргнул и отвернулся.  
– Я тогда просто понял жизнь, сынок.  
Ценга передёрнуло от фамильярного обращения, но он смолчал. «Болтливым надо давать слово, – говаривал Вельд, – среди шлака, который они несут, может проскользнуть настоящее золото».  
– Я тогда понял, ради чего на самом деле надо биться, – Беркен подался вперёд, облокотившись на стол. – Не ради того, чтобы Артур Шинра и его ублюдок набивали карманы. Не ради того, чтобы Скарлет отгрохала себе ещё одну гигантскую фаллическую пушку. Не ради того, чтобы у тебя, Турк, на каждый день был новый галстук.  
Он выдержал театральную паузу.  
– Ради нас и наших детей. Вот ради чего встаёт Лавина. Ты знаешь Фухито? Конечно, знаешь. Он толковый парень, и у него болит душа за Гайю. Вы её разрушаете, грабите, свою единственную родину, а ведь вам с неё никуда не деться.   
– В основе политики Корпорации относительно недр Гайи лежит строгий принцип умеренности, – солгал Ценг, неприязненно прищурившись. – Опасность истощения выдумана предателями, паникёрами и саботажниками.  
Беркен хрипло рассмеялся.  
– Ну конечно, что ж ещё ждать от Турка. «Родина»! Ты даже слова такого не знаешь. – Он злобно оскалился. – Ты узкоглазый, я вижу. Пока твои братья и сёстры дохнут за свободу и независимость, что ты делаешь здесь, в Мидгаре, вутаец? Помогаешь могильщикам Шинры их закапывать? Эта метка у тебя на лбу… я знаю, что она значит, Фухито много мне рассказывал про вашу страну. – Беркен скривился. – Повезло же им с тобой, а! Ждут, небось, Вана Десяти Добродетелей на золотой колеснице, а тут – вот незадача-то – просто шинровская блядь…  
На этот раз Ценг ударил. Коротко, почти без замаха, но так, чтобы наверняка заткнуть.  
Чтобы не слышать этого.   
Чтобы с интересом наблюдающие пехотинцы не услышали больше положенного.  
«Мне это не важно, - сказал когда-то учитель. – Ты – Турк Ценг, мой человек и мой ученик. Твоя жизнь и интересы принадлежат Коропорации в настоящем, а твоё прошлое значения не имеет».  
Но это не значило, что прошлого нет, что его можно перечеркнуть и стереть.  
Оно всегда стояло за плечом. Один шаг назад, в его сторону, и Вельд первый разрядит обойму в «своего человека и ученика».  
– Уведите его в лазарет, – скомандовал Ценг, не глядя на Беркена, на его окровавленный рот. – Продолжим позже.  
Террорист, который физически не мог говорить или говорил то, что не следует, переставал существовать для допросной.

– Ломать челюсть – это лишнее, – Вельд отвернулся к окну, за которым расстилался серый, придавленный смогом Мидгар. Начальник был недоволен, и Ценг ощутил болезненный укол вины.  
– Это была моя ошибка, – он опустил глаза, разглядывая серебристую поверхность стола. Стол был испещрён мелкими царапинами, и все их Ценг знал наизусть. – Но теперь я уверен, что Лавина сотрудничает со шпионами Кисараги – иначе информация обо мне не выплыла бы.  
– Нельзя исключать возможность того, что «крот» сидит у нас, – Вельд подпустил в голос чуток назидательности, впрочем, он вызвал Ценга совсем для другого разговора, и указание на промах было лишь способом перейти к делу. Лавиной заняться, конечно же, стоило, но это сейчас было далеко не главным. Вельд, конечно, мог бы просто приказать, но, зная о том, что происхождение Ценга – его слабая сторона, разумнее будет все же потратить несколько лишних минут.  
Развернувшись обратно, Вельд некоторое время внимательно рассматривал вутайца. Ошибку за собой тот признал, но вины никакой не чувствовал, это было понятно. Что ж, и к лучшему, подходящее настроение для того разговора, который ему еще предстоит. Наконец, глава Турков прервал молчание.  
– Сейчас пойдёшь к Артуру, он тебя вызывает, чтобы дать... поручение.  
– Почему не вы? Вы мой непосредственный начальник, – Ценг тщательно скрыл волнение в голосе, но кулаки сжались против его воли. Он ждал этого момента. Возможно, даже арест слишком языкастого Беркена был частью плана, подготовкой.  
Как и ненавязчивое замечание начальника про «крота».  
Ценг привык к мысли, что настанет день, когда ему предъявят обвинение в шпионаже, но рассчитывал, что это случится позже. Что его возьмут, когда он станет бесполезен, и «Шинра» нужно будет избавиться от него под благовидным предлогом.  
Война с Вутаем затянулась дольше, чем планировало руководство компании. Дипломатический ход, который пятнадцать лет назад казался таким удачным, не принёс почти никаких плодов.  
Артур Шинра вполне мог устать от выполнений старых обязательств, и решительно всё перечеркнуть. Ценг не надеялся ни на его жалость, ни на его благородство – глупо надеяться на то, чего нет.  
Он представил, как президент разводит холёными, пухлыми руками, как бы говоря: «ничего не могу поделать, мой мальчик», и отправляет его на сверхсекретную миссию в какой-нибудь Древними забытый уголок планеты, откуда не возвращается никто и никогда.  
На досье Турка Ценга поставят штамп «погиб на задании», и на этом всё кончится.   
Им давно следовало так сделать. Ещё пятого марта. В тот же день, когда гарнизон в Ханьене отказался освободить базу для солдат Корпорации и открыл огонь по пехоте, крича что-то про независимый Вутай.  
Ни Ханьена, ни гарнизона больше не существует. Какой тогда смысл…  
– Что это за поручение? – Ценг, наконец, поднял глаза, глядя на начальника в упор. Он не ожидал от Вельда ни защиты, ни ободрения, но надежда умирала последней.  
Вельд сплёл пальцы в замок, угадывая ход мыслей Ценга. Всё-таки вутаец был ещё слишком молод и пока не умел скрывать эмоции настолько, чтоб их не смог прочесть даже Вельд. С одной стороны, это льстило самолюбию, с другой – слишком опасно для профессии Турка. Ценг бы научился со временем, в этом парне был скрыт большой потенциал. Вельд втайне, перед самим собой, даже выделял его перед прочими Турками. Может быть, дело было в том, что наставником юного вутайца был он сам. Внешне, впрочем, никак не показывал, разве что мог быть чуть нервознее в дни, когда его ученик находился на какой-нибудь опасной миссии.  
– Ты поедешь в Вутай. Война близится к концу, так или иначе мы победим. Но Артур, понятное дело, не хочет зря терять людей. Ты должен будешь уговорить Годо Кисараги сдаться.  
Какое-то время Ценг молчал. Он поймал себя на том, что рассеянно смотрит на железную руку Вельда, и поспешно отвернулся к стене, с повышенным интересом разглядывая небольшую картину в простой тёмной рамке. В ней не было ничего особенного – просто какие-то абстрактные сине-зелёные линии, но они удивительным образом приводили мысли в порядок.  
Он не испытывал ни радости, ни облегчения – только осознание того, что всё ещё сложнее, чем он думал.  
Если бы Ценга спросили, он предпочёл бы никогда не видеть Вутай и никогда туда не возвращаться. Но его никто не спрашивал.  
– Президент Шинра слишком высокого мнения о моих способностях. Я плохой дипломат, - отрывисто сказал он, складывая руки на груди. Это был единственный бунт, который он мог себе позволить. – Сефирот подошёл бы для этой миссии куда больше, он генерал и вызывает уважение. Его Годо Кисараги послушает.  
Ценг не знал, что думает Годо о нём самом, и старательно гнал от себя догадки, которые ему не льстили.  
«Там», - он не любил даже произносить слово «Вутай», говоря, обычно: «там», – наверняка знали о том, что он – Турк. Что он купил себе видимость свободы, отказавшись от чести и гордости.  
Годо Кисараги, суровый, старый генерал и правитель, ведущий свой род от самого Левиафана, просто отвернётся от него, не дослушав. И будет прав.  
\- Сефирот поедет с тобой, – кивнул Вельд, прекрасно понимающий нежелание Ценга браться за эту миссию. Но дело обстояло таким образом, что кроме Ценга, выполнить его не мог никто. Вельд, впрочем, сомневался, что и Ценгу это удастся. Но попробовать, как ни крути, стоило. – Но в качестве охранника. Переговоры же вести будешь ты. Не только как представитель Корпорации.  
Вздохнув, Вельд заговорил чуть мягче – насколько вообще мог:  
– Ты Турк и сотрудник Корпорации, но Артур никогда не забывал, кем ты являешься на самом деле. Ты должен поговорить с Кисараги, в первую очередь, как с отцом. Сомневаюсь, что он послушал бы хоть Сефирота, хоть самого Артура. Но ты его сын.  
Ему не стоило об этом напоминать.  
– Поэтому он меня и не послушает, – Ценг стиснул сложенные на груди руки крепко, будто пытаясь удержать себя от чего-то. – Но приказы президента не обсуждаются, я понимаю. Я должен быть благодарен за то, что мне доверили такую ответственную миссию. И я благодарен.   
Он привык быть благодарным. Сначала – за то, что ему, политическому заложнику, гарантирующему повиновение Вутая, оставили жизнь. Потом – за то, что ему, чужаку, наверняка таящему злобу на «Шинру», позволили вступить в службу безопасности, по рекомендации Вельда.  
Теперь – за оказанное доверие.   
Он даже научился не стискивать зубы, произнося слова благодарности, как делал это в семь лет.  
«Простые торгаши не могут указывать истинным детям Левиафана», – сказал однажды Годо в своём видео-обращении к президенту Шинра. Президент слушал, откинувшись в кресле, и улыбался, а восемнадцатилетний Ценг стоял за его спиной и чувствовал, как пылают щёки, как всё внутри сгорает, оставляя только горький пепел.  
В тот день он перестал чувствовать себя сыном Левиафана, вутайцем и человеком. «Там» шла война, в которой он не имел права участвовать. Ему нужно было выжить здесь, и он попросил Вельда принять его в систему.  
Теперь система требовала отдавать долги. Простых проявлений благодарности ей было уже недостаточно.  
– Я хочу знать ваше мнение. Что вы об этом думаете на самом деле? Что… – он вздохнул, – что мне делать, Вельд?  
«Что мне думать?» – это был бы более точный вопрос.  
– Полагаю, у тебя нет выбора, – развёл руками Вельд. – Но ты можешь попытаться убедить его в том, что он уже проиграл войну. Думаю, он и сам это понимает. Пусть подумает о своём народе, если уж он не хочет думать о себе... и своей семье.  
Ценг знал, что семья – больная тема для начальника. Вельд не мог простить себе того, что случилось в Калме, жена с дочкой стали ему чем-то вроде карающих святых, стоящих за спиной и укоризненно качающих головами. Он знал, что такое – потерять эту самую семью, и потому принял Ценга под своё железное крыло. Он был настоящим отцом, но «там» ждал другой отец, который сурово спросит с сына. Который не прекратит войну хотя бы из упрямства.  
– Он думает о своей семье и хочет, чтобы она жила в свободной стране. – Ценг подумал, что зря говорит об этом даже с Вельдом, и, смутившись, поспешно двинулся к выходу. – Я думаю, всё это он делает ради них. Извините.  
С этими словами он вышел. Предстоял ещё один разговор – нелёгкий. Разговоры с президентом не бывали лёгкими.

Если бы Ценг чувствовал себя вправе молиться Левиафану, он помолился бы о том, чтоб не встретить Руфуса.  
Руфус, в отличие от Вельда, никогда не вносил в его мысли желаемой прозрачной ясности. С самого первого дня, с самой первой встречи Ценг не знал точно, как вести себя с ним.  
Перед Президентом достаточно было изображать уважение и покорность, и в детстве это давалось легко, потому что всё вутайское воспитание строилось на уважении к старшим.  
Но уважать белого, бледного и капризного сына торговца вутайский принц, потомок Левиафана и Ван Десяти Добродетелей не мог. Тогда – не мог.  
Уважение появилось позже: от одиночества, от желания подружиться, и от того, что в Руфусе чувствовалась упорная, злая сила, способная, казалось, либо уничтожить Гайю, либо превратить её в цветущий сад. И страшно было от невозможности угадать, чего же из этого он хочет.  
Ценг никогда не чувствовал такого в себе, несмотря на все титулы, которые ему больше не принадлежали, и на всех предков, которые от него отвернулись. Желание служить Руфусу появилось давно и само, преодолев упрямство и гордость – оно было таким естественным, что Ценг ни разу не усомнился в нём.  
Но в последнее время этого стало не хватать. Появилось что-то ещё, ощущение странной несправедливости, будто что-то должно было произойти, но никак не происходило.  
Или происходило, но совсем не так, как нужно.  
Это и была та путаница, которую Руфус вызывал одним своим появлением. Вельд был учителем и отцом. Президент Шинра – господином и высшим начальником. Руфус – господином и… другом?  
«Если б я ему рассказал, - подумал Ценг, поднимаясь в прозрачном лифте и глядя вниз, на задыхающийся от серого смога Мидгар, – он бы понял? Что бы он об этом подумал?»  
Двери лифта бесшумно разъехались.  
Конечно же, за ними стоял Руфус.  
Всегда щеголеватый Руфус в белых одеждах. Чётко выверенная небрежность во всём – от нарочито грубоватых, но дорогих туфель и до лезущей в глаза чёлки, подстриженной лучшим стилистом.  
Некоторые мидгарские модники даже копировали его. Ходить в белом и обесцвечивать волосы значило «косить под Шинру».  
«Косили» многие, но стать Руфусом не смог бы никто.  
– Добрый день, – официально поприветствовал его Ценг и решительно шагнул мимо, пытаясь сохранить каменное, чужое лицо. Заговорить с Руфусом значило начать думать о нём, а это было нежелательно. Не нужно.  
Конечно, это никак не помогло: когда Руфус чего-то хотел, он этого добивался. Тем или иным путём, но результат всегда бывал таким, какого хотел сын президента. Он всегда был таким, с самого раннего детства – не сказать, что это был результат воспитания, нет, это был характер Руфуса, характер, пока ещё не отшлифованный опытом и прожитыми годами и оттого более выпуклый и явственно бросающийся в глаза. Позже Руфус, несомненно, научится скрывать свою упрямую закваску за мягкими манерами, иначе просто не выжить в том мире и тех кругах, где ему ещё только предстояло жить, но сейчас он был еще слишком молод, безрассуден и импульсивен.  
– Подожди, – нахмурился сын президента, прекрасно понимая, что значит этот обезличенный тон Ценга. Бесцеремонно ухватив за рукав, Руфус потянул Ценга за собой, в ответвления боковых коридоров, где было меньше включённых вездесущих камер наблюдения – они, казалось, пронизывают всевидящей мелкоячеистой сетью весь Шинра-билдинг – и где не сновали туда-сюда по своим рабочим делам люди. Даже, казалось, освещение здесь было скуднее, хотя наверняка это была всего лишь иллюзия – из-за контраста серых металлических стен коридоров, ведущих в служебные помещения, со стерильно-белыми стенными панелями центрального холла этажа.  
– Мне нужно с тобой поговорить.  
«Только тебя мне не хватало», – едва не сказал Ценг, но вовремя прикусил язык. Ему не понравилась бестактность, с которой Руфус утащил его за собой, было в ней что-то настораживающее.  
– Я слушаю, господин вице-президент, – он выбрал официально-нейтральный тон, чтобы хоть как-то отгородиться от эмоций Руфуса, не дать им себя увлечь.  
– Что это ещё за «вице-президент»? – Руфус даже поморщился, показывая, насколько ему неприятно подобное обращение, когда они наедине. – Нас никто не слышит, здесь даже камеры не видят, «слепое пятно». Значит, тебя все-таки отправляют в Вутай, да?  
\- Да, – скрывать было бессмысленно. – И я надеюсь оттуда вернуться.  
Почему он это сказал? Чтобы Руфус не волновался за него? Но Ценг не был уверен, что «господин вице-президент» волновался хоть за кого-нибудь в своей жизни.  
Наверное, дело было в желании просто поделиться с кем-то. Буря в душе чуть-чуть перехлестнула за край.  
Руфус дёрнул уголком рта. То ли улыбнуться попытался, то ли так, нервное.  
– А можешь не вернуться, – это был не вопрос. Утверждение. Руфус прикусил губу, словно находясь в раздумьях, потом глубоко вздохнул и наконец отцепился от Ценгова рукава, будто только сейчас заметил, что все ещё продолжает сжимать тёмную ткань форменного пиджака в пальцах. – Но ты же не сегодня летишь?  
– Меня ещё не посвящали в детали, – Ценг автоматически одёрнул рукав, будто стирая чужое прикосновение. – Если у вас… у тебя есть ко мне поручение, я постараюсь выполнить его до вылета.  
– Так посвятят: не сегодня, – Руфус досадливо махнул рукой и вдруг заговорил быстро и сбивчиво, было видно, что он волнуется, хоть и пытается это скрыть:  
– Я слышал, отец обсуждал с Вельдом, и... Но я не об этом хотел поговорить, а о том, что тебе лететь завтра, и задание сложное, и, может, тебе хотелось бы попрощаться с Мидгаром, ну, на всякий случай, черт, я не знаю, давай сегодня вечером куда-нибудь сходим?  
Закончив этим неожиданным предложением, Руфус замолчал и только снова прикусил губу, глядя на Ценга снизу вверх из-под чёлки.  
На этот раз Ценг не смог справиться с эмоциями. Он удивлённо взглянул на Руфуса сверху вниз, и едва не улыбнулся.  
Это было так… по-детски. Мальчишески. Будто они на самом деле были друзьями, которые могут держаться на равных. Стоило ли это поощрять? Ценг совсем не был уверен, что стоило.   
Стихийные проявления доброты Руфуса настораживали и несколько пугали его, как что-то неестественное.  
Отказаться, впрочем, тоже нельзя было.  
– Я не прощаюсь с Мидгаром, это слишком сентиментально. Но если ты хочешь поговорить со мной перед отъездом, я могу зайти в твои апартаменты. Если же тебе просто хочется в ресторан, я забронирую отдельный кабинет в том месте, которое ты выберешь.  
Да. Скорее всего, Руфусу просто хотелось развлечься, и он выбрал себе благовидный предлог. Ценг усмехнулся про себя: надо же было настолько забыться, чтоб хоть на секунду поверить в заботу Шинры.   
– Не надо в апартаменты, – очень быстро среагировал Руфус, Ценг едва успел договорить. – И в ресторан я не хочу. Давай просто поездим по городу?  
– Договориться с Ривом о перекрытии улиц? По какому маршруту ты хотел бы проехать? – Ценг пожалел, что блокнот остался в допросной, но понадеялся на свою память.  
– Какое перекрытие улиц? Ценг, – Руфус снова схватил его за рукав, но тут же справился с собой и убрал руку, – я сказал – просто поездить по городу. Вдвоем. Без этих ваших турковских штучек. Маршрут любой, на твое усмотрение.  
– Я думаю, центра Платформы будет достаточно, – на самом деле, Ценгу было всё равно. Ему никуда не хотелось ехать, с куда большим удовольствием он провёл бы это время, медитируя или тренируясь в тире, но Руфус, кажется, считал, что оказывает ему услугу, и не стоило его разубеждать. – Ещё что-нибудь?  
– Нет, больше ничего, – Руфус отступил на шаг. – Позвони, когда нужно будет выходить.  
Ценг не стал уточнять, какую машину предпочитает вице-президент и должно ли в мини-баре быть шампанское. Ему вдруг сделалось ещё хуже, чем до того как он встретил молодого Шинру. Разговор был пустой, приглашение – ненужное, а вечер обещал быть тоскливым.  
В детстве всё было проще. Руфус просто и искренне наслаждался своей узурпаторской властью, не искал ей никаких оправданий.  
Это было честно. Ценгу в последнее время удивительно не хватало честности. Он не мог найти её ни в себе, ни в других.

Длинный чёрный автомобиль с затемнёнными стёклами выполз на уютно, по-домашнему освещённые улицы Восьмого округа, и при виде чистеньких, высокомерных домов Лавлесс-авеню Ценг почувствовал укол ностальгии, будто действительно прощался с Мидгаром.  
Он не любил этот лицемерный, двуличный город, похожий на громадную тушу мальборо, который разлагается заживо и никак не может сдохнуть, но другого города у него не было. Воспоминания, оставшиеся от Вутая, были слишком расплывчатыми и нечёткими, он не скучал по ним. А по Мидгару начал скучать уже сейчас, на заднем сидении автомобиля с бокалом шампанского в руках.  
Водителя отделяла от них с Руфусом звуконепроницаемая перегородка, но подслушивать было особенно нечего – неловкое молчание затянулось и Ценг не стремился его прерывать.  
Руфус поёрзал, про себя раздражаясь на чересчур просторный салон автомобиля. Это раздражение можно было прочесть по чуть нахмуренным бровям, по излишне резким движениям – и по напряжённому молчанию. Похоже, он хотел что-то сказать, но не знал, с чего начать, и поэтому то и дело поправлял манжеты, расстёгивал и застёгивал обратно верхнюю пуговицу жилета, сдувал падающие на лоб упрямые прядки, выбивающиеся из обычной гладкой укладки. Долго это продолжаться не могло, рассчитывать на то, что Ценг соизволит заговорить первым, Руфус никак не мог, поэтому он отпил шампанского, набрал воздуха в грудь и произнёс:  
– В такой вечер хорошо гулять пешком. Наверное.  
Ценг рассеянно кивнул, глядя в окно. Если б не эта странная прогулка, он бы сейчас собирал вещи. Или упражнялся в тире. Или смотрел, попивая виски со льдом, как Рено с Рудом надираются в баре и завязывают сомнительные знакомства с не вызывающими доверие женщинами неопределённого возраста.  
Но скорее всего… он пошёл бы к дому Гейнсборо, смотреть, как зажигается свет в маленьких окошках. В это время в доме наверняка заканчивают ужинать и с улицы видно, как Аэрис убирает со стола тарелки, стряхивает крошки с чиненой, но чистой скатерти, поправляет цветы, стоящие в кувшине на подоконнике.  
Ценг так привык наблюдать за её простой, размеренной и чистой жизнью в суетливых грязных трущобах, что ему начинало казаться – приди он к ужину, Аэрис не прогнала бы его.   
Приди он не как Турк, а как обычный человек… тут его мысль запнулась.  
Было ли в нём что-то кроме Турка? Даже сейчас, с Руфусом, он не мог расслабиться и почувствовал себя вдруг виноватым за это.  
– Ты нервничаешь, – сказал он, чуть ли не впервые за вечер обернувшись к Шинре. – Если хочешь поговорить о чём-то важном, я слушаю.  
Руфус вздохнул неожиданно взросло, как умудрённый жизнью человек, покоряющийся неизбежному.  
– Я не хочу, чтобы ты уезжал. Но это решаю не я.  
Ценг снова промолчал. То, что он считал всплеском паранойи приобрело угрожающе реальные очертания. Эта миссия была всего лишь грубой и жестокой проверкой, которую он не должен был выдержать. Если б его просто устранили, поползли бы слухи, но с предателем всё кристально ясно.  
Руфус знал обо всём, но бездействовал. Неужели ему тоже было интересно?  
Ценг внимательно посмотрел ему в лицо, стараясь отыскать следы холодной заинтересованности, но нашёл, к своему удивлению, только чистое детское упрямство… и грусть.  
Отец лишал вице-президента любимой игрушки, и вице-президент был недоволен. Ценг не сомневался, что он уже закатил кому-нибудь скандал по этому поводу.  
– Руфус, ты слышал легенду о Нэ Цза? – вдруг спросил он.  
– Нет, – Руфус ухватился за смену темы с такой явной готовностью, что было ясно: о том, что Ценг уезжает на миссию, откуда может не вернуться, ему говорить тяжело.  
– Расскажи? – и придвинулся поближе, практически вплотную, прижимаясь к боку Ценга и едва ли не кладя голову ему на плечо.  
Ценг слегка отодвинулся, стараясь не показаться грубым. Такое вторжение в личное пространство, пусть и от Руфуса, с которым он провёл многие годы, ему не нравилось.  
Чтобы отвлечься, он постарался воскресить в памяти все подробности легенды, но сумел выудить только её остов.  
Он не помнил, откуда узнал о Нэ Цза, это было ещё одно смутное воспоминание детства, ещё один осуждающий призрак древнего Вутая.  
– Вутайские правители ведут свой род от Левиафана, которого Да Чао послали с небес, чтобы защищать людей, – начал Ценг, глядя в звуконепроницаемую заслонку. Он представлял себе изумрудного змея, кольцом охватившего город среди гор. Как тени облаков проходят по сверкающей чешуе. – Нэ Цза был его правнуком, сыном Ли Цзина, второго императора Вутая. Он был ещё совсем мальчиком, когда страну поразила засуха. Боги словно забыли о Вутае, и Нэ Цза, разозлившись на них, пошёл к морю требовать у драконов дождя. Но морской дракон послал старшего сына убить дерзкого принца. В бою Нэ Цза отсёк ему голову. Тогда дракон послал среднего сына. Произошло то же самое. Не справился и младший сын. Тогда старый дракон разозлился и объявил Нэ Цза войну. Он собрал большую армию духов и в бою пленил императора Ли Цзина, подвергнув его пыткам.  
Ценг перевёл дух и отпил шампанского.  
– Тогда Нэ Цза выступил вперёд и одним ударом меча отсёк себе голову. После этого драконы и духи успокоились и вернулись в морскую пучину.   
Руфус вздрогнул. Ценг рассказывал не очень-то образно, но воображение у сына президента было хорошим.  
– Самопожертвование только звучит красиво  
«Ты точно на него не способен» – подумал Ценг. Не зло, впрочем, просто констатируя факт. – «Только не ради Артура».  
– Ты думаешь, что Нэ Цза поступил неправильно? – спросил он вслух, обернувшись к Руфусу.  
– Конечно! – выпалил Руфус даже с возмущением. – Если Нэ Цза смог победить троих сыновей старого дракона, то почему не вызвал на бой и самого дракона? По крайней мере, так у него был бы шанс остаться в живых.  
В другое время Ценг улыбнулся бы, хотя улыбаться ему вовсе не хотелось. Эта сказка вызывала в нём что угодно, только не тепло. Она ещё раз наглядно показывала разницу между ним и Руфусом, между Вутаем и Мидгаром.  
– Но в заложниках был его отец, которому нельзя было умирать. Нэ Цза был всего лишь ребёнком, хоть и обладающим силой Левиафана. У него не было ни опыта, ни знаний, ни мудрости. Император Ли Цзин мог зачать другого сына. Нэ Цза можно было заменить другим наследником, но нельзя было заменить Ли Цзина. Иногда самопожертвование – это не красивый жест, а необходимость, Руфус. Нэ Цза знал, что без отца не будет Великого Вутая. Как ещё он мог поступить?  
Ценг давно не называл Вутай «великим», но теперь это слово легко соскользнуло с его языка.  
«За Левиафана!» – кричали солдаты в Ханьене, падая под шквальным огнём пехотинцев и мечами Солджеров. – «За Великий Вутай!»  
«Ради Великого Вутая» – написал Годо Кисараги в договоре о политическом заложнике.  
Но в Мидгаре принято было считать, что такой страны не существует. Есть только маленькая провинция, сырьевой придаток, курортное местечко с забавными традициями. Ценг тоже так думал, и вот – оговорился. Впервые в жизни.  
Эта оговорка при Руфусе многого могла ему стоить. Но тот, кажется, не заметил.  
Только упрямо мотнул головой.  
– Если дракона удовлетворила смерть Нэ Цза, то какая разница, сам он отсек себе голову или это сделал дракон? Второй вариант наверное, дракону был бы больше желателен. Риска для жизни императора не было. А вот если бы Нэ Цза победил, домой вернулись бы оба, и сын, и отец. Глупо.  
Отхлебнув ещё шампанского, Руфус продолжил, как-то без перехода, будто завершая начатое высказывание:  
– Ты сравниваешь себя с ним?  
Ценг помедлил с ответом, размышляя. В мире Руфуса всё было просто. В нём существовала только победа.  
Победил ли Нэ Цза?  
Ценг помнил статую среди цветущих акаций и травы, пробивающейся между выщербленных каменных плит. Бодхисатва с мечом в руках и копьём за спиной, держащий на ладони собственную голову. Удлинённые миндалевидные глаза, строгий, но чувственный рот, священная родинка Старшего Сына на лбу – все эти священные статуи походили одна на другую и несли печать сходства с правителями Вутая. Так ваны, полководцы и императоры чувствовали себя ближе к богам, к святым, очистившимся от страданий в водах Реки Жизни.  
Они были в своём праве. Ценг такого права не имел – его сходство с Нэ Цза, которого он запомнил среди акаций, было внешним и мимолётным.  
– Нет, – ответил он равнодушно. – Это просто сказка. Если я отрублю себе голову, мой отец просто плюнет на мою могилу. Поэтому я не собираюсь умирать, если только президент Шинра не решил иначе. Если этот наш вечер – ради извинения, то вам не за что извиняться, вице-президент. Вы действуете в интересах компании, которой не нужны вутайские шпионы в секретной службе.  
Он сказал слишком много и мысленно отругал себя за это, но забирать слова назад было поздно.  
– Ты никогда ничего не говоришь просто так, Ценг, – покачал головой Руфус. – И почему опять "вы"? Я тебя обидел? Тогда извиняться должен я, а не ты.  
– Я перестал обижаться на тебя ещё в детстве. И тогда, и сейчас между нами была дистанция, о которой я не имею права забывать, – Ценг, наконец, нашёл в себе силы чуть улыбнуться. – Поэтому я никогда не жду никаких извинений. Извиняться не в твоём характере, а я не хочу заставлять тебя лицемерить. Если я должен умереть в Вутае, то, скорее всего, умру. Если ты слышал разговор президента с Вельдом, ты знаешь правду.  
Улыбка сошла с его лица.  
– Я должен стать предателем и умереть, Руфус?  
Руфус непонимающе нахмурился.  
– Ничего такого ты не должен. С чего... и что за дистанция? Ты ее сам себе придумал. Я никогда не хотел отдаляться от тебя.  
Несколько мгновений Ценг внимательно смотрел на него, но замешательство на лице вице-президента казалось искренним.   
Может быть, это действительно была обычная миссия, сопряжённая с проверкой на лояльность.  
Может быть…  
– Я твой подчинённый, поэтому дистанция неизбежна, – сказал Ценг таким голосом, каким говорят очевидные вещи.  
«Если б я не научил себя подчиняться и быть твоим слугой, если б не приучил себя к этой мысли, то умер бы от ненависти» – добавил он про себя. Это даже в мыслях звучало слишком высокопарно и по-мальчишески. Он не мог всерьёз ненавидеть Руфуса. В каком-то смысле он даже любил его, но эта любовь и эта дружба почему-то причиняли боль, словно он не верил, что молодой Шинра действительно искренне их разделяет.   
– Разделяй работу и личное! – снова возмутился Руфус. – Я считаю тебя своим... другом.  
На последнем слове Руфус запнулся, отвёл глаза и, кажется, даже почти покраснел. Но заминка была недолгой, Руфус справился с собой и снова посмотрел Ценгу в глаза:  
– Можешь ты хотя бы сегодня не соблюдать эту свою бахамутову субординацию?  
Глядя на его возбуждённое, откровенное лицо Ценг почувствовал, что его отпустило. Холодная цепкая лапа, сдавливавшая его сердце, разжалась.  
Вице-президент не лгал.  
– Я Турк, – он протянул руку и родительским жестом убрал стильную чёлку Руфуса с глаз. Эта причёска ему никогда не нравилась. – Я должен быть подозрительным всегда, и соблюдать субординацию. Это не значит, что я меньше к тебе привязан…  
Он вдруг понял, что Руфус его не слушает, смотрит на него и видит что-то своё. Будто примеривается…  
Ценг редко пропускал вражеские удары и пули, а вот поцелуй пропустил. Не ожидал этого. Не ожидал, что губы у Руфуса будут такими мягкими, а дыхание горячим и сладким от шампанского.  
И, в то же время, он всегда предчувствовал что-то подобное. Ждал этого, подсознательно расшифровывая знаки, которые Руфус ему подавал.  
Входило ли в его обязанности спать с вице-президентом?  
Это был вопрос, который он долго откладывал, но теперь решать надо было молниеносно.  
Ценг взял Шинру за мягкий, красиво очерченный подбородок и мягко, но настойчиво отстранил от себя.  
И тут же об этом пожалел – слишком быстро и безвозвратно исчезло тепло.  
– Ты ставишь меня в двусмысленное положение, – вот всё, что он смог сказать.  
Руфус не желал отстраняться, но Ценг был сильнее и достаточно ясно дал понять, что такое развитие событий его никак не устраивает. Ожидать от него иной реакции, наверное, было глупо. И всё-таки обидно, Руфус, хоть и ожидал отказа, но про себя всё же не верил в подобный исход. Ему казалось, Ценг должен его понять. И принять, потому что, как Руфус надеялся, он был ему не безразличен. Хотя бы – не настолько, как Ценг всегда желал показать.  
Сжав губы, Руфус отвернулся, высвобождая лицо из хватки пальцев Ценга, отодвинулся и отвернулся, изо всех сил стараясь не дать выплеснуться накипающим на ресницах злым слезам. Обида жгла изнутри, а ещё – стыд и разочарование.  
– Ты и так в таком двусмысленном положении, что хуже уже некуда, – огрызнулся Руфус, когда смог заговорить. Он думал сказать это ядовито, в отместку за пережитое унижение, но получилось зло и как-то совершенно по-детски.  
Ценга это почему-то удовлетворило. Такой Руфус был ему понятнее, чем смущённый подросток.  
– Это шантаж, вице-президент? – ему хотелось верить, что нет, не шантаж. Но ожидать можно было чего угодно.  
– А что, если да? – Руфус повернулся резко, но долго смотреть в глаза Ценгу не смог. – Впрочем, забудь. Это было глупо. И меня зовут Руфус.  
Его последние слова Ценг проигнорировал. Такие оговорки вовсе не были оговорками.  
– Если да – значит, у меня нет выбора. Если нет – я попрошу водителя остановить здесь. С вашего позволения, вице-президент.  
– Сбежишь? – прошипел Руфус сквозь зубы. Было заметно, что он взбешен, его пальцы так сжались на ножке бокала, что побелели, и наверняка хрупкое стекло могло быть вот-вот раздавлено. – Ну и беги. Удачи на миссии.  
Последние слова он просто-таки выплюнул, и одновременно с ними раздался короткий хруст – ножка бокала переломилась. Благо, Руфус не порезался, только этого ему бы сейчас не хватало до полного срыва, о котором он потом, наверняка, горько бы пожалел. Что-то ему подсказывало, что он и об этой своей фразе пожалеет, но сейчас он был слишком зол, чтобы отступать.  
Если бы на шикарную кожаную обивку упала хоть капля руфусовой крови, Ценг остался бы. Достал аптечку, помог перевязать рану, и постепенно обида забылась бы.  
Но бокал переломился слишком удачно.  
Ценг постучал в перегородку, и машина остановилась.  
От третьей авеню недалеко было до станции. Поезд под Платформу отходил через десять минут.

Она не заметила его в тенях. Была слишком занята, снимая с бельевых верёвок безукоризненно белые простыни, платья из дешёвого ситца и простенькое девичье бельё. Чтобы дотянуться, ей приходилось приподниматься на носочки – верёвки были натянуты слишком высоко.  
Ценг вспомнил, как сам привязывал их после того, как какая-то пьяная компания вломилась во дворик Гейнсборо и повалила столбики, на которых они держались.  
Пробрался под покровом ночи и, краснея, стыдясь себя, всё поправил.  
Он сел на верхней ступеньке деревянной лестницы, ведущей с одного яруса садика на другой. Жёлтые цветы вокруг пахли влажно, удушливо и горьковато, в переплетении зелёных стеблей на разные лады трещали, изнемогая, сверчки.  
«Я бы столько мог тебе рассказать…» – мысленно говорил Ценг, обращаясь к Аэрис, милой Аэрис, скользящей в тонком белом сарафане среди цветов, к Аэрис, упрямо шлёпающей в солдатских ботинках на пару размеров больше по трущобной грязи. К Аэрис, выхаживающей маленькие, хилые ростки и к Аэрис, отгоняющей посохом монстров.  
К Аэрис, которая любила весь мир. И не любила его, Ценга.  
«Я сегодня обезвредил террориста, хотевшего взорвать реактор, – продолжал он, глядя, как девичий силуэт то появляется в падающем из окна луче света, то исчезает. – Наверное, об этом расскажут в новостях. В каком-то смысле я даже герой, видишь?»  
Он неловко усмехнулся, совсем не чувствуя себя героем.  
«У меня был тяжёлый день, и дальше, скорее всего, будет только хуже. Меня поцеловал человек, с которым я связан судьбой. И я ничего не почувствовал. Я думал только о себе, потому что он всегда казался мне бесчувственным. А теперь, выходит, бесчувственный – я».  
Аэрис была доброй девушкой. Она наверняка предложила бы ему извиниться перед Руфусом. Поговорить с ним по душам.  
«Нельзя говорить с тобой о таких вещах, – он нахмурился, вспомнив чувство унижения и обиды, захлестнувшее его от поцелуя, словно Руфус поставил его, мужчину, агента и старого друга, на одну доску с девчонками, которые прямо с мостовой готовы были кидаться в машину вице-президента, которых тот мог бы целовать, не слушая и не спрашивая. – Слишком грязно. Но… смешно. Смешно, потому что если б он сказал, что не сможет уснуть без меня или что чувствует себя несчастным без секса так, что не может есть, я дал бы ему всё, что он попросит. Для вассальной верности не нужны чувства, но ты, наверное, этого не поймёшь. Для тебя вся планета – одна живая душа, сплошное чувство».  
Он закрыл глаза, пытаясь вызвать в памяти вкус и осязание поцелуя, но представив, что целует Аэрис.  
Не помогло. Руфус был слишком собой. Его запах, его дыхание, его упрямство и желание добиться своего; то, как нетерпеливо он тронул губы самым кончиком языка, будто случайно…  
Нет. Это был не женский поцелуй.  
Ценг вздохнул. Наверное, слишком громко, потому что Аэрис замерла и обернулась, вглядываясь в темноту сада.  
– Кто здесь? – спросила она, отступив к посоху, прислонённому у стены.  
Ответом ей была напряжённая тишина, но Аэрис, Древняя, шестым чувством угадала, кто скрывается за этой тишиной.  
– Если это ты, Ценг, то… – начала она решительно, но запнулась, подбирая слова, не желая обидеть. – То со мной всё в порядке. Меня никто не обижает, поэтому тебе не обязательно приходить сюда так часто, особенно после работы. Правда.  
Он ничего не ответил. Просто поднялся и ушёл, больше не скрывая своих шагов.  
Он шёл, прикидывая, успеет ли на последний поезд, одновременно представлял будущее. Как возвращается из Вутая, получает жалование и идёт к Аэрис. Как покупает ей дорогое новое платье и туфли, обязательно туфли, какие там сейчас носят девушки наверху. Как приглашает её в театр и в ресторан, а потом гуляет с ней под руку по ярко освещённым авеню…  
Агент Корпорации, без памяти влюбившийся в Цетра и нарушивший все правила ради великой страсти. Это звучало так же жалко, противно и пошло, как «агент Корпорации, который спит с богатеньким сынком босса».  
Или как «вутайский принц, который ложится под наглого сынка торговца, чьи войска разоряют Вутай».  
Всё это было не его. Не в его характере. Он не умел видеть в Аэрис только Аэрис, а в Руфусе только Руфуса.  
Не умел воспринимать людей вне их рамок, контекста, багажа, который каждый человек тащит на себе всю жизнь. За это Вельд называл его хорошим следователем, потому что хороший следователь вникает в каждую мелочь.  
И Ценг, твёрдо шагавший между поросших бурьяном забытых труб, давно ставших чьими-то домами, где за занавесями не стеснялись ссориться, плакать и любить друг друга трущобные жители, принял решение, показавшееся ему идеальным.  
Отбросить весь багаж и все мелочи. Быть только Турком Ценгом. Одиноким, жёстким и лишённым сентиментальности, как Турк Вельд.  
Турком Ценгом. Больше никем.

***

Балобало ухватил своими жуткими человеческими зубами яблоко и поднял уродливую морду к Юффи. Они были почти одного роста и он легко мог бы сожрать вместо яблока её, но никогда бы так не поступил. Его дрессировали нападать на врагов императора.  
– Это последнее, Бало, понял? – строго сказала хозяйка, хотя балобало унюхал в её сумке ещё два. – В город идут беженцы из Чжаода, поэтому нам надо урезать рацион. Папа так сказал.  
Бало наклонил бархатную красную голову и дёрнул длинным ухом, отгоняя осу. Роскошный перьевой султан у него на макушке качался под ветром, будто понимающе кивал.  
Юффи, сидевшая скрестив ноги на ступенях Пагоды, удовлетворённо кивнула и заложила руки за спину, как делал отец, разговаривая с чиновниками про разные важные штуки.  
– Мы должны думать о народе Вутая, глупая морда.  
«Глупая морда» зевнула и улеглась на нагретых плитах, не боясь испачкать дорогую попону. Полдень был тихий, только где-то вдалеке что-то периодически рушилось с треском и грохотом под гортанные дружные крики. Это солдаты разбирали на брёвна западное крыло императорского дворца. Юффи пыталась представить, что часть её дома увезут и соберут потом на новом месте, как дом для беженцев, чужих людей, но не могла.   
Было слишком странно.  
Вдруг, повинуясь какой-то новой идее, она расплела тонкие загорелые ноги, торчащие из шортов, как веточки, и подпрыгнула, ухватившись за резной орнамент Пагоды.  
Бало настороженно распахнул огромные, навыкате, глаза, наблюдая, как хозяйка лезет всё выше и выше, распластавшись маленьким, тощим, ещё обманчиво бесполым телом по растрескавшейся стене.  
Его учили охранять принцессу от врагов – заставить её слезть с опасно высокой Пагоды он не умел.  
С островерхой крыши четвёртого этажа, на которой Юффи остановилась перевести дух, сидя на корточках с биноклем, как маленькая горная обезьянка, видна была река Ву, распавшаяся на блестящие ленты, перехваченная мостами и мостиками. Навстречу её прохладному течению, по занесённым жёлтой пылью берегам неспешно двигалась другая река – человеческая.  
Часть беженцев набилась в санитарные машины с открытым верхом, часть – в деревенские телеги, запряжённые тощими, грязными чокобо, выгоревшими на солнце, давно потерявшими свой жизнерадостный цвет.   
Те, кому не хватило места, шли пешком, тащили на себе узлы с вещами и младенцев. Из-за этого их сутулые фигуры казались издалека бугристыми, изуродованными.  
Солнце палило немилосердно, отражаясь в алебардах солдат, и ослепительный, яркий и чистый отсвет металла казался шаровой молнией на конце лезвия. Или лучом надежды.  
Смотреть на беженцев Юффи всегда было больно. На солдат – весело. Она давно поняла, что тот, кто борется, всегда лучше того, кто сидит в тылу и бессильно страдает. Ей не интересно было, как усталые, обветренные крестьяне с лопатами будут отводить реку Ву, чтоб засеять новые рисовые поля. Настоящая жизнь была на передовой, в далёких фортах, куда ушёл отряд Полумесяца.  
Она помнила как «полумесяцы» – Императорские Левиафаны, Драконы Великого Вутая – в последний раз замерли на площади перед дворцом, примкнув штыки, ожидая команды своего повелителя.  
Было холодно, но с барабанщиков, неистово колотящих в большие круглые тайко, градом лился пот. Ритм нарастал и нарастал, будто издалека неслась неистовая гроза, и, наконец, достиг такой неистовой силы, что толпа вокруг начала лаять в один голос древний боевой клич: «Ман Сэ! Ман Сэ! Ву-Тай Ман Сэ!»  
– Ман Сэ… – шёпотом, заворожённо повторила тогда маленькая Юффи, которую слуги поставили на жёсткую подушку, чтоб принцессу было видно над высокими перилами.  
\- Ву-Тай Ман Сэ! – не выдержал командир Новус, ударяя алебардой по седым камням, и сотня алебард присоединилась к нему.  
Площадь неистовствовала. Весь гнев и боль, вся ярость и унижение, любовь и горечь восставали, горели в четырёх коротких словах.  
И тогда восьмилетняя Юффи поняла, что она – воин и всегда будет только воином.  
«Мы победим, – думала она, вцепившись в церемониальные одежды отца, – конечно, победим!»  
Вутайская армия не могла проиграть. Если что-то и могло сокрушить жадную «Шинра», то только смелость и воля вутайского народа. Вутайцы были хорошими, а хорошие в сказках, которые читала Юффи, всегда побеждали плохих.   
Надо было только бороться. Не сдаваться, не отчаиваться никогда! И она старалась не отчаиваться, хотя от вида вереницы серых, потерявших всякую надежду людей, ком вставал в горле.  
Неожиданно человеческая река замешкалась, люди прыснули в разные стороны к обочинам. Они падали прямо в пыль, хотя небо было чистое – ни одного вражеского самолёта.  
Юффи подобралась ещё ближе к краю, почти вдавив бинокль в глазницы.   
Вдалеке, полускрытая клубами жёлтой пыли, двигалась неприметная армейская бронемашина.  
Ничего больше.  
Юффи медленно опустила бинокль и скривилась, но этого было мало, поэтому она ещё и топнула ногой, так, что обломок черепицы разлетелся о камни рядом с испуганно подскочившим Бало.  
– Ненавижу! – звонко крикнула она, надеясь, что ветер донесёт её слова. – Ву-Тай Ман Сэ! Ву-Тай Ман Сэ!  
Бало испуганно прижал уши и заскулил, скаля плоские, совсем человечьи зубы.

***

Ценг плохо знал Сефирота. Вернее, он обладал всей информацией о нём, до которой был допущен, но с самим Сефиротом никогда не разговаривал дольше минуты, да и разговором это назвать было сложно.  
Обычно Ценг просто не успевал составить мнение о генерале, да и не стремился – его вполне устраивал образ, созданный пропагандой Корпорации, вникать глубже не было ни времени, ни желания.  
Только однажды он случайно стал свидетелем странной сцены, которую предпочёл бы не видеть.  
Вельд послал его за чем-то в лабораторию. Был конец рабочего дня, все разошлись, и Ценг слишком поздно заметил, что Ходжо не один. Сефирот возвышался над ним, неприязненно скрестив руки на груди.  
От тёмного коридора, где замер Ценг, их отделяло звуконепроницаемое стекло и слепящий белый свет неоновых ламп, но по жестам Ходжо видно было, что он зол. Профессор никогда не был обаятельным человеком, но в тот момент он был похож на крысу или стервятника – какого-то гнусного падальщика, который хищно шевелит скрюченными когтями, скалит мелкие жёлтые клыки. От злости он весь съёжился, высоко подняв плечи и глядя на Сефирота исподлобья.  
Сефирот слушал молча, слушал до конца, а потом разжал красиво изогнутые губы и произнёс всего одно короткое слово, которое было понятно и без звука.  
«Нет».  
Ходжо взвился, как отпущенная пружина, когтистая рука раскрылась, нанося удар наотмашь – унизительную, подлую женскую пощёчину. Ценг буквально почувствовал, как противно-влажная ладонь соприкасается с идеальной, шёлковой щекой Сефирота, и содрогнулся.  
Генерал почему-то не увернулся.  
Ценг скептически относился к шинровской пропаганде, но в зрелище того, как лабораторная крыса унижает идеального Солджера и героя войны, а тот покорно принимает пощёчины, было что-то жуткое, неправильное и безнадёжное.  
– …знаю способы превратить твою жизнь в ад… сынок, – донеслось до Ценга. Это Ходжо открыл дверь, освободил звуки за непроницаемым стеклом.   
– Я никогда не сомневался, отец, – ответил Сефирот. Его глубокий, чистый голос не выражал ничего – так же, как лицо во время удара.  
Ценг сбежал оттуда как можно тише, не дожидаясь, пока кто-нибудь его заметит. То, что Ходжо – сумасшедший, но гениальный выродок, – отец полубога, на которого молится весь Мидгар, было так абсурдно, что он с удовольствием забыл бы об этом. Но забыть не получилось.  
Сидя рядом с Сефиротом в вертолёте, скользящем над морем к Вутаю, Ценг невольно вспомнил эту историю. За два часа полёта они перекинулись парой ничего не значащих дежурных фраз, которыми обязательно обмениваются случайные попутчики, надолго застрявшие вместе. Коротко говоря, вся их беседа сводилась к «нет, спасибо» и «да, пожалуйста».  
На песчаной косе, где песок нехотя уступал место буйной субтропической зелени, их ждала бронемашина, напоминавшая покрашенную в защитный цвет коробку. Лететь дальше было нельзя – небо над столицей оставалось неприкосновенным.  
В кузове бронемашины не было окон, и это Ценга скорее порадовало. Пока эта страна не вызывала у него никаких особенных чувств.  
То ли действительно из интереса, то ли от скуки Сефирот расспрашивал ехавшего с ними пехотинца о службе, а Ценг дремал, откинувшись в кресле. Сквозь сон он слышал то спокойный, чуть ироничный баритон генерала, то срывающийся, полный неприкрытого волнения и обожания мальчишеский тенор стойкого оловянного солдатика.  
Второй пехотинец всю дорогу молчал. В шлеме его было не отличить от говорливого однополчанина – форма всех уравнивала и делала одинаковыми, а снимать шлемы в присутствии Солджеров первого класса по уставу не полагалось.  
Ценг представил, сколько их таких, одинаковых, лежат теперь в сухой вутайской земле, но чувство жалости не появилось. В последнее время мальчишки шли в пехоту от любви к командиру, а не прогрессу и идеалам Коропорации. Они обожали Сефирота, он был для них образом всех идеальных отцов и старших братьев вместе взятых.  
Они никогда не поверили бы в то, что какой-то чахоточный учёный создал их идеального героя, всего лишь подрочив в пробирку и добавив некоего особого клеточного материала.  
Ценг не знал, как всё было на самом деле, но мысль о Ходжо с женщиной вызывала у него тошноту, а Сефирот… он выглядел кем угодно, только не человеком, рождённым естественным путём.  
Ему больше подошли бы вутайские легенды, в которых зачатия происходили с благоволения драконов и божеств, а герои и бодхисатвы появлялись на свет уже взрослыми и при оружии.  
За пуленепробиваемыми стенками кузова не слышно было ничего, кроме шороха ветвей, и Ценг, не спавший всю ночь, проваливался в сон всё глубже.  
Ему снилось ярко-синее небо и плотные белые комки облаков, ходившие по нему, как овцы. Небо стелилось сверху и снизу – по нижнему небу, расчерченному узкими зелёными полосками, сновали люди в островерхих шляпах, и за ними ровной строчкой тянулись нежные тонкие стрелочки рисовых побегов.  
Всё двигалось в едином, позвякивающем ритме – ритме старинной, гортанной песни урожая. Она слышалась издалека и всё нарастала, нарастала… но это, конечно, был сон. Бронемашина пылила по территории, уже занятой Корпорацией. Там не могло быть никаких песен.  
– Это военнопленные форта Шаньси. Видимо, идут на принудительные работы, – бесстрастно произнёс у него над ухом Сефирот, и Ценг, вздрогнув, проснулся.  
Ритмичное позвякивание шло не от священных колокольчиков. Это были кандалы.  
Пехотинцы вытянули шеи, с любопытством прислушиваясь к звучанию чужого, непонятного языка. Они никогда не видели «диких» вутайцев, никогда не были за пределами так называемых цивилизованных земель.  
По лицу Сефирота нельзя было угадать, о чём он думает. Он выглядел так, будто не имел с этой войной ничего общего.   
– Императрица Фын провела в Шаньси последние годы своей жизни и отказалась покидать его даже в разгар боевых действий, – сказал он, не глядя на Ценга. – Её резиденция не пострадала при захвате. Прекрасный дворец у моря, пример изящной архитектуры времён династии Дайдоджи. Президент планирует превратить это место в личный частный курорт.  
Ценг кивнул. Он и так об этом знал. В Шаньси родилась Юффи Кисараги – Фын так и не смогла оправиться от тяжёлых родов. Она тихо угасала в своём маленьком, похожем на резную шкатулку дворце; ей, блестящему дипломату своего времени, ни до чего уже не было дела, даже до войны, однажды накатившей на берег вместе с приливом.  
Узнав о её смерти, Ценг почувствовал только пустоту. Будто лопнула нить, связывавшая его с домом, и дороги назад больше нет.  
Ему оставалось лишь надеяться, что она умерла, думая только о Юффи, о счастливом будущем вутайского народа, который поведёт за собой новая императрица.  
Если Сефирот хотел обрадовать его тем, что дворец останется цел, он просчитался.  
Лучше бы дом Фын сожгли и сравняли с землёй – думать о родном пепелище было утешительнее, чем представлять, как пехотинцы Корпорации топчут узорчатые ковры из Каньона и курят дешёвый табак в покоях, не знавших ничего, кроме дыма курений и аромата духов.  
– Говорят, что когда пехота заняла Шаньси, фрейлины императрицы покончили с собой, все, как одна. Это правда? – Не то чтобы Ценг хотел знать. Ему хотелось увидеть на лице Сефирота хоть какие-то эмоции, хоть что-то личное.  
– Они пытались, – коротко ответил генерал, и между его идеальных серебристых бровей пролегла, на мгновение, болезненная складка.  
Пролегла и тут же разгладилась, не оставив следа на матово-белой коже. Так же и мысль о гибнущих женщинах всколыхнула, казалось, душу Сефирота, но тут же растаяла, как круги на воде.  
В этот момент он казался Ценгу особенно безупречным.

Казалось, что каждый шаг и каждый жест генерала подчиняются особому внутреннему ритму. Вся его жизнь текла как Лайфстрим – по руслу, которого не увидеть просто так.  
Ценг, раньше мало им интересовавшийся, вскоре поймал себя на том, что наблюдает за Сефиротом почти непрерывно, стараясь разгадать загадку.  
Они остановились в маленьком городке, занятом «Шинра». Это было первое вутайское поселение, которое Ценг увидел за пятнадцать лет. Низкие дома с раздвижными бумажными перегородками, храм-пагода, сосны и криптомерии, взбегающие по склону…  
Ни грусти, ни радости, ни ожидания. Просто ещё одно место в мире – обветшалое, на скорую руку превращённое в военный лагерь.  
Даже в сумерках вокруг кипела деятельная, сине-зелёная, суконная солдатская жизнь. Вутайцев не было, не считая пары старичков, державших гостиницу на горячем источнике. Штаб командования разместился в храме, среди опрокинутых статуй и заплёванных курильниц. В гостинице же командование отдыхало.  
Ценг тоже не против был отдохнуть, но вместо этого таскался с двумя пехотинцами за Сефиротом.  
Сефирота обожали. Каждый, от командира до рядового, отдал бы ему всё, что имел, но генерал обошёлся скромным ночлегом и ужином.  
Вутайцы, приветствовавшие их на пороге рёкана, тоже, казалось, подпали под обаяние захватчика, не разгибая сухие, без того согбенные спины.  
Только позже, оставшись один в маленькой комнатке, где пол был выложен тростником, а стены казались неприятно хрупкими, Ценг понял, что в этом показном уважении была и его доля.  
Он убедился в этом, когда хозяин оставил маленький столик с ужином у дверей, даже не попытавшись войти.  
Простолюдины не имели права без специального разрешения приближаться к наследному принцу менее чем на десять шагов.  
Не имели права поворачиваться к нему спиной.  
Свод правил был огромен, отягощён куртуазностями, и никому в современном мире не нужен, но пара старичков из горного поселения соблюдала его неукоснительно.  
Их угощение было бедным и однообразным: рис, овощи, немного мяса из солдатских консервов. Есть его в одиночку было особенно тоскливо, но пехотинцы ушли в лагерь, а Сефирот, судя по досье, терпеть не мог есть на людях.  
Странный пунктик, не соответствующий образу идеального сверхчеловека, но вполне вписывающийся в образ подопытного, за каждым действием которого наблюдают сотни глаз.  
«Я не хочу думать о нём критически» – сказал себе Ценг, пробуя крепкий, терпкий чай, похожий по вкусу на отвар из креветок. – «Я хочу им восхищаться. Почему нет?»  
Но что-то мешало.  
Та же странная, упрямая сила, мешавшая ему принимать дружбу Руфуса. Дружбу и сексуальные домогательства.

К горячим источникам, по традиции, принесли кое-что покрепче чая – маотай, рисовую водку в маленьких фарфоровых бутылочках.  
Дыры в бамбуковом заборе, окружавшем источник, солдаты небрежно забили крест-накрест сосновыми досками. Если смотреть сбоку, заметно было, как забор прогибается под тяжестью мешков с песком, наваленных с внешней стороны, чтобы вражеская пуля или огненная материя не пробились.  
Небо тоже было милитаризовано – поверху тянулась маскировочная сетка; в лагере что-то говорили про дрессированных летающих вутайских монстров, и Ценг не видел оснований не верить.   
Он лежал по грудь в воде и смотрел то на ячеистое из-за сетки звёздное небо, то на Сефирота. Он старался не пялиться, но слишком устал, чтобы соблюдать приличия. Сефирот сидел на бортике поодаль, обнажённый, и сосредоточенно, явно привычными движениями закалывал волосы.  
На это сложно было не пялиться. Генерал скручивал часть волос в жгут, сворачивал петлю и закреплял шпилькой на затылке. Затем – следующую, и так далее. Шпильки, тяжёлые и массивные, он держал во рту, благо их было не так уж много. Эта домашняя, женская привычка не умаляла почему-то его необычности и достоинства. Без обычного кожаного плаща он не казался менее внушительным или серьёзным, скорее наоборот – первозданная, ничем не скованная гибкость и мощь. Ничего тёмного, чёрного – только матово-жемчужная чистота.  
Безмятежный, ясный взгляд, устремлённый в далёкое пространство, и чёткие движения пальцев, напряжённая линия закинутых за голову рук…  
– Могу я помочь? – спросил Ценг из праздного интереса, чтобы вывести Сефирота из отчуждённой задумчивости.  
Генерал в ответ только покачал головой и чуть улыбнулся. Эту разновидность улыбки можно было назвать прелестной, потому что слово «милая» звучало слабо.  
– Здесь нужна привычка, – сказал он, вынимая изо рта последнюю шпильку и закалывая её на место. – И я уже закончил.  
Горячая, пахнущая серой вода приняла его без всплеска, и удовольствие от её объятий отразилось на лице Сефирота так же полно и мимолётно, как большинство эмоций.  
Ценг из вежливости налил ему маотая, и мельком, безо всякого удивления подумал вдруг, что заниматься сексом с этим человеком, наверное, так же прекрасно и эмоционально тяжело, как и просто сидеть рядом.  
Ещё он подумал, что был бы не против, но то была ленивая и мимолётная мысль, мало общего имевшая с реальностью.   
– Как вам местная настойка? – спросил Ценг, разглядывая маотай и всё не решаясь пригубить. Он не доверял спиртному. Не умел пить, и потому не решался.  
– Отвратительно, – легко и честно признался Сефирот, залпом опрокинув фарфоровую чашечку и даже не поморщившись. – Впрочем, я плохо разбираюсь. У Вутая есть много других достоинств, которые я ценю.  
– Вам здесь нравится? Не удивительно, вы же наполовину вутаец.  
Ценг сказал и в буквальном смысле прикусил язык – больно куснул себя за кончик языка в наказание.   
Об этом в Корпорации мало кто знал, а знающие предпочитали не говорить лишний раз. Зато Ценга неожиданно посетило вполне очевидное прозрение. Необычная красота Сефирота, будто не принадлежавшая ни определённому полу, ни этому миру, была красотой полукровки. Мидгар и Вутай, слившись в алхимическом браке, дали Гайе самое лучшее, что у них было.  
– Вы, Турки, всё знаете, – произнёс Сефирот с непонятной интонацией, похожей, скорее, на усталую насмешку. Но не над Ценгом. – Значит, если мой отец – вутаец, я автоматически должен чувствовать что-то к этому месту?  
– Возможно, – они вступили на скользкую почву, где Ценг чувствовал себя неуверенно, поэтому он наконец решился и выпил свой маотай, чуть не задохнувшись.   
– Я никогда не мог до конца понять концепцию родины и патриотизма, – Сефирот задумчиво провёл ребром ладони по воде, отгоняя сухой лист, упавший с маскировочной сетки. – Для меня это что-то сродни вере в богов.  
– Вы не испытываете патриотизма к Корпорации? Как же вы тогда воюете? – Кажется, маотай начал действовать. Или Ценгу просто хотелось, чтобы он действовал, тогда было бы чем извинить свою наглость.  
– Я работаю, – просто ответил Генерал. Его кошачий взгляд приобрёл немного удивлённое выражение. То ли он удивлялся непонятливости Турка, то ли заглянул в себя и увидел там то, чего не ожидал. – Война – это моя работа, Ценг. Что бы ни говорил… что бы ни говорили в Корпорации о предназначении и будущем, все мы живём в настоящем. И в этом настоящем нет времени на отвлечённые вещи.  
Это прозвучало не очень искренне. Но зерно истины было.   
Жить одним днём, не смотреть в будущее, не оглядываться в прошлое, потому что неизвестно, что болезненнее и страшнее, где прячется больше безумия…  
Да, может быть, в этом и есть секрет безмятежности.  
Летучая мышь скользнула, трепеща, как бабочка, над самой маскировочной сеткой, и снова скрылась во тьме. За стеной ходили, шаркая ботинками, солдаты и надрывались сверчки. Ценг закрыл глаза, чтобы лучше слышать ночь, и откинулся на бортик источника, не замечая, что кончики распущенных волос плавают на водной глади.  
– Я сожалею, что не смогу повлиять на ход вашей «работы», - сказал он не открывая глаз. – Годо не станет слушать меня…  
– Дело не в вас. Политическая ситуация в Вутае сейчас сложнее, чем может показаться, если смотреть из Мидгара. – Ценгу показалось, что в голосе Сефирота мелькнуло типичное самодовольство военного. Впрочем – показалось. Генерал говорил вполне доброжелательно и несколько озабоченно. – При жизни императрицы Фын большой вес имели её родственники, южане. В их руках было сосредоточено сельское хозяйство, производство Материи... проще говоря, всё. Со смертью императрицы шаткий мир рухнул. Теперь император пытается угодить аристократии – северным ванам. Например, Левиафану Стратосу – вашему дяде Шэну Кисараги. Наши войска атаковали с юга, так что южанам нечего больше дать Годо. Теперь он лоббирует интересы своих Левиафанов.  
– И что за интерес в войне у Левиафанов? – Ценг выпрямился, с интересом глядя на Сефирота. Он не ожидал от генерала таких познаний в интригах. Ему казалось, что вся задача ручного героя Корпорации – запугивать врагов эффектными появлениями на поле боя. – Вутай слишком мал. Это безумие.  
– Безумие, – легко согласился Сефирот. – Жадность. Расчёт. Война позволит поделить заново то, что было поделено ещё Горо Кисараги. Форт Чжао Да, к примеру, всегда принадлежал наследным принцам. Но, в отсутствие принца им управляет ван Тайпея…  
– …Шэн Кисараги. Я знаю.  
– Много владений императрица Фын передала своим родичам. Ваны считают это несправедливым, а условиями военного времени можно многое оправдать.  
До этого Ценг даже не думал о том, что кому-то кроме отца будет неприятно его возвращение. Ещё меньше он ожидал грызни за землю. В его душе вскипело, подогретое маотаем, негодование: воины Великого Вутая должны сражаться за свою страну, а не делить её, растаскивая куски, как балобало.  
Наверное, это негодование отразилось на его лице, потому что Сефирот рядом усмехнулся.  
Это была не обидная усмешка, дружеская, и Ценг сразу же поостыл, с удивлением отметив, что ему неожиданно легко с человеком, которого все считают холодным и недоступным полубогом.  
Сефирот держал дистанцию, но делал это так дружелюбно и естественно, что никому бы и в голову не пришло назвать его высокомерным. Он ничего не требовал от собеседника: ни поклонения, ни особого внимания. Просто знал себе цену. Это располагало, даже слишком.  
– Вы хорошо ориентируетесь в придворных интригах. А что думаете о Руфусе? – спросил Ценг и осознал, как давно ему хотелось поговорить о Руфусе хоть с кем-то. Рено был слишком несерьёзный и болтливый, Руд редко появлялся без Рено, перед Вельдом становилось почему-то стыдно, Катана не располагал к откровениям, женскую часть организации он слишком плохо знал лично, а больше и некому было.  
Сефирот задумался, видимо, подбирая наиболее тактичный ответ. Ему не было смысла осторожничать – с его силой, влиянием и особым положением он мог бы говорить всё, что думает, даже перед Турком. Но не говорил.   
– Рано или поздно он унаследует Корпорацию, – тактично, очевидно и двусмысленно. – Я мало с ним общаюсь. Ты хочешь пожаловаться или попросить совета?  
– Узнать непредвзятое мнение, – выкрутился Ценг, приятно удивлённый тем, что они перешли на «ты».   
– Сын своего отца. Заносчивый, опасный, злопамятный и упорный. Ему не нравятся те, на кого он не может влиять, но и о тех, на кого может – он невысокого мнения. Меня он, скорее всего, считает опасным. О его отношении к Туркам я не задумывался, но ты, как друг детства, должен быть на хорошем счёту. Я не прав?   
– Я играю за команду Вельда и Корпорации, а не за Президента или Руфуса. Если они меня ценят – это лестно.  
Конечно, это был не тот разговор, на который Ценг рассчитывал. Маотай, обострявший все чувства, усилил его тоску. Тоску по откровенности хоть с кем-то. Сколько можно молчать и строить из себя секретного агента? Не верить никому, везде искать подвох…  
Сефирот встал, небрежно обернув бёдра полотенцем, и, снова устроившись на бортике, принялся приводить волосы в порядок.  
На этот раз Ценг не стал спрашивать разрешения, а просто потянулся и вытащил шпильку. Сефирот промолчал, его нечеловеческие глаза сузились от неприязни.  
– Мне не нравится, когда меня трогают, – просто сказал он, констатируя факт.  
– А если трогают ласково? – Ценг задал вопрос безо всякой задней мысли, но прозвучало двусмысленно и даже несколько пошло. Он поспешил исправиться. – Прошу прощения. Я не это имел в виду…  
– Ласково меня никто не трогает. Без моего разрешения.   
Ценг представил Ходжо, медицинские осмотры, эксперименты и прочие исследования, в которых Сефирот был объектом, который можно трогать как угодно и делать с ним что хочется.  
Он мог увернуться от пощёчины отца. Но не увернулся.  
Тело его, белое и чистое, не хранило никаких следов издевательств или нечеловеческих испытаний.  
«Ласково меня никто не трогает»…  
– У меня есть змеиная настойка. Подарок от хозяев. Я не хочу пробовать один… – вдруг соврал Ценг и испугался, что Сефирот ему поверит. Или не поймёт. Или поймёт, но неверно… но тот не спеша накинул синий халат, завязал пояс фигурным вутайским узлом и снисходительно улыбнулся. Наверное, ожидал этого с самого начала, привык к такому.  
– Я не против, Ценг, – покровительственно произнёс он, и не прибавил больше ничего. Незачем было.

Сефирот так легко двигался, так горделиво носил своё изящное тело, что сложно было понять, как он силён на самом деле. Но в эту ночь Ценг понял – так легко и без малейших усилий тот поднял его на руки.  
Красивые, ухоженные руки, способные сломать ему шею одним непринуждённым усилием. Вырвать сердце из груди как косточку из спелого абрикоса. Но как бережны и нежны они были!  
Прикосновения, ласковые и тихие… вся ночь была тихой; темнота замерла, и единственным движением в ней было согласное движение двух тел.  
Их души почти не соприкасались – запрокинув голову так, что кончики волос щекотали колени Сефирота, раскачиваясь, как наездник в седле, Ценг чувствовал себя восхитительно пустым. Даже боль, преследовавшая его с непривычки, не мешала. Ритм захватил его, ему было даже всё равно с кем он…  
С Руфусом. Он мог бы быть с Руфусом.  
Но нет. Не так.  
Руфус не был для него далёкой загадкой. Его он ощущал бы полностью. Его подчинил бы своей воле, хоть раз в жизни, хотя бы один единственный раз заставил его послушать…  
Губы Сефирота скользнули по его шее как бы невзначай, но так точно, настолько там, где надо, что даже Руфусу не стало места.  
Пустота всё росла, захватывая, поглощая…  
– Я люблю тебя… – прошептал Ценг, но это было признание не человеку, а чувству, благодарность этой пустоте, избавившей его от тяжёлых мыслей и навязчивых идей. – Люблю тебя…   
Он наклонился вперёд, уткнувшись лбом в плечо Сефирота, двигаясь уже в изнеможении, из последних сил, но упорно не желая останавливаться.  
Никогда. Он с радостью умер бы вот так…  
И, на мгновение, ему показалось, что он действительно умирает. Тонет в Лайфстриме, потоке жизни, который колышется в одном ритме со всей планетой, со всеми любовниками, что в эту секунду соединяются во тьме, в каждом движении, в каждом дыхании…  
Последним, что он увидел, прежде чем окончательно раствориться, были нечеловеческие глаза Сефирота, сияющие бесстыдно, как обнажённая луна сияет в небе.

Странно, но утром, сонно чистя зубы перед тусклым зеркалом, Ценг не чувствовал в себе ничего возвышенного. Никакого просветления. Но и никакой неловкости. Он снова был собой – Ценгом Кисараги, которого Корпорация отправила на миссию в Вутай, связанным с Лайфстримом не больше и не меньше, чем всё живое.

 

***

Служанки надели рабочие халаты и фартуки прямо поверх праздничных ципао; из-под их накрахмаленных белых косынок выглядывали пёстрые бумажные цветы; полку со специями заставили флакончиками помады и белил.  
Юффи всех их презирала. Глупые курицы нарядились как на праздник, хотя никакого праздника не было, – даже наоборот. Мало того, что люди шли с Юга, уходили с занятой Шинрой земли, так ещё и «этот» явился во дворец!  
– Ну что, видел кто-нибудь принца? – спросила повариха, отряхивая мучную пыль с полных рук. В щёлку двери, за которой притаилась в засаде Юффи, видно было блюдо сладких булочек, только что из печи, но повариха была слишком близко, миссия могла провалиться в любой момент. Приходилось ждать.  
– Двоюродная сестра моей двоюродной сестры видела, – отозвалась какая-то невидимая Юффи служанка. – Говорят, он такой красивый! Как… как… как да-чао Бэнтэн! Глаза как у газели, ресницы длинные, как у девушки, и весь такой тонкий, стройный, будто статуэтка! Жаль, правда, что одевается, как в Мидгаре принято, но так ему это идёт!  
– Наверное, вылитая императрица Фын, – вмешался ещё один голос сквозь шипение масла на сковородке. – Покойница уж такая была красивая! Принцесса, вот, совсем не в неё пошла, там отцовская северная порода. А вот принц... видела я его, ещё мальчиком.  
Юффи скривилась, делая вид, что её тошнит. Ей и правда тошно становилось от таких разговорчиков.  
– Как думаете… – робко начала служанка в залатанном старом халате, драившая вторую плиту. – …может и победим теперь? Если принц вернулся, может, он нас не оставит?  
– Держи карман, – властно оборвала повариха, как самая старшая и важная. – Ван Десяти Добродетелей им приехал, вы подумайте! Сейчас, костюмчик свой шинровский поправит и сразу всех спасёт! Уж тут ежу понятно, что раз его сам генерал Сефирот притащил, то что-то тут нечисто. Может, они там, в Мидгаре, себе думают, что можно просто так одного императора скинуть, а на его место другого посадить? Да как бы не так, только не у нас, в Великом Вутае! Пагода всех рассудит, никогда ещё она не ошибалась, а без Пагоды боги не допустят. Я такая же свиристёлка как вы была, когда принца Тендо испытывали Пагодой. И ведь все думали, что станет императором – как же, старший сын, со священным знаком на лбу, выносливый воин, даже пьянство и женщин готовы были ему простить. Только Пагода не простила. Левиафаны его вынесли на алебардах, а через два года император Годо – долгих ему лет – вышел сам, весь в крови духов. А в сентябре уже на него сошёл свой чойчжон. Принц Тендо не смог Пагоду одолеть, так что, ваш выброшенный принц сможет? А без Пагоды не будет ему трона, пусть Шинра утрётся, так-то!  
Юффи остолбенела. Она прослушала и про Пагоду и про дядю Тендо, которого никогда не знала.  
«Скинуть императора», – эхом отзывалось у неё в голове. – «Скинуть императора».  
Не могло такого быть! Так же… нечестно!  
Но не зря, значит, она ненавидела «этого» с самого первого дня как узнала, что у неё есть брат! Никто не хотел ей рассказывать, слугам было запрещено про это говорить, но она сама как-то поняла. Ей всегда казалось, что во дворце, невидимкой, живёт кроме неё какой-то мальчик: красные амулеты счастья по стенам и статуэтка Нэ Цза в алтаре были его, целые армии крошечных, раскрашенных оловянных воинов, воздушные змеи в виде карпов и левиафанов, бодхисатвы-воители на ширмах…  
У этого мальчика было всё, чего душа пожелает, поэтому Юффи не любила его и назло играла с его игрушками, читала его книжки с картинками и показательно казнила его солдатиков-предателей перед взводом своих потрёпанных кукол.  
Из-за этих игрушек она привыкла думать, что «этот» – такой же маленький, как она сама, но внезапно оказалось, что всё это время он рос где-то за морем, вырос взрослый, и теперь приехал забрать себе весь Вутай.  
Никто не может забрать Вутай Юффи! Такого никогда не случится – может, Левиафан выйдет из моря и снова всех спасёт? Или храбрые вутайские воины-ниндзя!  
– Ты глупая, Тун! Глупая! – закричала Юффи через щель, совсем забыв о булочках и о том, что воин-ниндзя должен незаметно скрываться в тенях. – Ты… ты… ты чойчжонам молишься и статуи кровью мажешь! Я видела!  
Повариха Тун побагровела под мучной пылью и белилами.  
– Кто это сказал?! – гаркнула она, хватаясь за скалку. –Я тебе сейчас покажу чойчжонов!  
Но Юффи была уже далеко.  
Она бежала на своих тонких, лёгких ножках, быстро, как ветер. Дурацкие слёзы наворачивались на глаза, а ведь вутайскому воину нельзя плакать...  
…и надо смотреть по сторонам. Со всего разбегу Юффи влетела во что-то большое, чёрное и твёрдое, но в последний момент успела затормозить и отскочить, закрывшись, как самый настоящий ниндзя.  
– Что это такое? Ты топаешь? – раздался над ней глубокий, низкий голос, и она осторожно выглянула из-за скрещённых рук. – Раньше ты не топала при беге. Что случилось с тренировкой ниндзя?  
Большой чёрной твёрдой штукой оказался дядя Шэн. При взгляде на него у Юффи всегда дух захватывало, такой он был величественный: широкоплечий, высокий, твёрдо, немного грузно стоящий на земле. Обычно он собирал длинные, чёрные без проседи волосы в пучок, но сегодня гордо распустил, как положено воину, и Юффи впервые позавидовала, что детям нельзя носить взрослые причёски.  
Дядя Шэн казался ей даже могущественнее, чем отец – особенно сегодня, во всём чёрном, от ципао до сапог, и бирюзовых доспехах. Эти доспехи он, Левиафан Стратос, надевал только в самых исключительных случаях. Опаловая чешуя с перламутровым отливом, острые золотые гребни на плечах, медное ожерелье на груди… Юффи всё бы отдала, только б раз примерить доспехи Левиафана, и плевать, что она бы в них утонула.  
– Больше не повторится, генерал! – звонко крикнула она, становясь по стойке смирно.  
– Вольно, солдат, – разрешил дядя, усмехнувшись в ровно подстриженную смоляную бородку. Только его карие глаза не улыбались. Вообще никогда. – Надо принимать гостей, а ты ещё не готова выполнять свои обязанности, я погляжу.  
– Всегда готова! – Юффи сжала кулачки. – Только…  
– Только делать это надо не в шортах и не с полными волосами веток, – Шэн медленно двинулся по коридору, заложив руки за спину. Юффи вприпрыжку поскакала за ним.  
– Дядя, дядя! – позвала она. – Я хотела спросить…  
Выдавить из себя остаток фразы ей было тяжело.  
– …это правда, что… что этот принц приехал забрать у папы трон и стать императором?  
Она ждала, что дядя рассмеётся и скажет: «какая ерунда, такого не может быть», но он долго молчал.  
Они вышли на открытую галерею; внизу, стуча каблуками по седым камням внутреннего двора, прошли двое одинаковых шинровских пехотинцев в шлемах. Они заглядывали в каждый угол, даже в маленький прудик с карпами, будто пришли к себе домой.  
– Мы живём в тяжёлое время, солдатик, – ответил, наконец, Шэн, проводив их взглядом. – И можем полагаться только на себя. Они могут много говорить и много обещать, уверять, что хотят мира… но не верь им. Никогда не верь. Им просто нужна наша земля, а нас стряхнут с неё или превратят в рабов.  
– Поэтому надо воевать, да? – Юффи подпрыгнула и встала в стойку – настоящую стойку ниндзя, ну или так ей казалось.  
Дядя невозмутимо опустил ей задравшийся локоть и удовлетворённо кивнул.  
– Поэтому тоже. Не беспокойся, солдатик, мы выиграем эту войну, хоть и большой ценой. У них есть Сефирот, но у нас – Материя. И родная земля, которая даёт нам силы.  
Про родную землю Юффи не очень поняла, но Материя ей всегда нравилась: красивые, светящиеся разноцветные шарики, которые умеют делать волшебные вещи и даже вызывать чойчжонов – что может быть прекраснее? Она дала себе слово, что, когда станет королевой, построит себе целый бассейн, полный Материи, и будет в нём плавать. А пока просто бегала тайком в оружейную и любовалась стеклянными ларцами, доверху полными искристых капелек, что выплеснула Река Жизни.   
И теперь, когда дядя напомнил о них, ей совсем расхотелось идти к служанкам и красиво одеваться. Наоборот, в её маленькой головке созрел план: пересидеть в оружейной, пока всё не кончится, а потом тихо-тихо, по карнизу проползти в свою комнату, будто она всё время там и была, а глупые служанки просто её не нашли.  
И прежде, чем Шэн смог её удержать, Юффи поднырнула под его руку, влезла по узорному столбику в виде дракона на крышу и исчезла.

***

Его все знали. Его все ждали. Это поразило Ценга больше всего. Он забыл, что такое чувство собственной важности, давно приучил себя, что Президент Шинра и его сын превыше всего, но здесь, в Вутае, люди падали ниц перед его машиной, и вутайские, вражеские солдаты покрикивали на них, чтоб не смели вставать.  
На узких улочках, на красных мостиках, обхвативших реку Ву, народ гнулся, как трава под ветром, словно Ценга окутывало божественное дыхание.  
У ворот дворца он вышел из бронемашины и едва не задохнулся: таким синим оказалось небо, такими высокими – горы, такими древними – лики Да Чао. Все смутные воспоминания детства вдруг ожили, сделались яркими и осязаемыми. Красные ворота дворца из цельных стволов криптомерии: он помнил, как они проплывали над ним, пока он, задрав голову, покачивался в открытой повозке между матерью и отцом. Стёртые за многие века серые плиты дворцовой площади – тогда площадь казалась необъятной пустыней, через которую не перебежать на своих ногах.  
И дворец. Величественный, ало-золотой, как шкатулка драгоценностей, тогда он был домом и одновременно святыней. А теперь, по сравнению со зданием Корпорации и каменными домами Платформы, казался маленьким, старым и давно не крашенным. Дальнее крыло его было стыдливо затянуто маскировочной сеткой, плохо скрывавшей строительные леса.  
– Возвращаться домой, где тебя ждут… – задумчиво произнёс Сефирот. Он шёл чуть позади, будто уступая Ценгу свою долю внимания. Рядом, по обе стороны, печатали шаг серьёзные пехотинцы в шлемах. Впереди и сзади почётным караулом следовали вутайские Левиафаны. – Должно быть, это очень сильное чувство.  
Ценг не совсем понял, что именно он имел в виду. Его охватывала, скорее, кипящая смесь разных чувств, комком застывшая в горле. Это была не радость, – скорее, что-то похожее на удивление, облегчение, и… любовь.  
Он хотел увидеть отца. Он очень, очень скучал все эти годы, и только сейчас, увидев на высоких ступенях знакомую фигуру в сиреневом и белом, смог себе в этом признаться.  
Если б только снова стать маленьким мальчиком, который может, сломав строй, ринуться через всю площадь ему навстречу!  
Если б он только мог…  
Годо Кисараги окружали придворные в жёлто-зелёных парадных одеждах, среди которых, как змея в траве, блестел чешуёй доспехов генерал Шэн. Но Ценг едва их заметил. Он видел только отца.  
\- Цон, - негромко произнёс Годо, и короткое слово разнеслось по всей площади.  
Кажется, потом он сказал «добро пожаловать домой», но этого Ценг не запомнил.  
Цон.   
Давно никто не называл его вот так, по-вутайски. В Мидгаре все звали его Ценгом, с материковым акцентом. Словно вместе со старой жизнью у него отняли и старое имя.  
Ценг из Турков.  
Цон Кисараги.  
Он почувствовал, что теперь действительно дома.

Резная мебель красного дерева, позолоченные драконы на балках и стропилах, скрипучие соловьиные полы, пожелтевшие, истончившиеся и поблекшие ширмы...  
Ширмы и расписные скользящие двери запомнились, оказывается, лучше всего. Вот императорская охота на чокобо окружает великана-ваджрадхару, занесшего над головой гигантский тесак, вот царевна Сумирэ смотрит вдаль, ожидая возлюбленного, и не подозревает, что от деревянной, начищенной воском рамы к ней ползёт ядовитая бичохи с гребнем как у маленького дракона. А вот громовая птица райджинчо собирает на кончике рога шаровую молнию, чтоб поразить храбреца Чжамцо.  
Ценг почти не вспоминал их, но, оказалось, что эти видения, застывшие на туго натянутом шёлке, всегда были с ним.  
Он знал окончания всех этих легенд, но схваченные в решающий момент герои, все как на подбор луноликие и мягко-надменные, ничего не знали. Они вечно стояли на распутье судьбы и им никогда не дано было сделать выбор, узнать что там, за поворотом.  
В детстве Ценг ни о чём таком не думал, ему нравилось рассматривать доспехи охотников, разноцветные шелка царевны, меч Чжамцо и мрачное оперение громовой птицы. На стихи он тоже не обращал внимания: не умел тогда ещё читать сложные иероглифы.  
Он и теперь был не силён в устаревшем поэтическом языке, но ширма стояла напротив его места в пиршественном зале, поэтому времени, чтобы расшифровать, было достаточно.  
«Жизнь человека  
Нехоженая тропа  
Куда повернёт?»  
Над ширмой бдительно мигал красный огонёк на пластмассовой коробочке сигнализации. Кое-где из-под панелей тянулись серые провода, но тут же стыдливо прятались за следующим рядом панелей.  
Так называемая цивилизация добралась сюда не так давно. Воспоминания Ценга были освещены не электрическим светом, как его настоящее, а неярким свечением фонарей и свеч по вечерам. Ночи полагалось быть ночью.  
Думая, сравнивая, вспоминая, Ценг так увлёкся, что едва прикоснулся к еде. Впрочем, не он один. Банкет проходил сдержанно и неуютно: Годо и его ваны не могли заставить себя чествовать гостей как положено по этикету, но и тосты за победу Великого Вутая были неуместны. Ценг не мог угадать, чего больше боятся генералы: нарушить неписаный кодекс приличий или увидеть насмешливую улыбку на губах Сефирота в ответ на слова о победе Вутая.  
Сефирот, поджав ноги, сидел по левую руку от Ценга, прямо под ширмой, изображавшей любование нежными бело-розовыми вишнёвыми деревьями. Он рассеянно пощёлкивал палочками над нетронутым лососем, иногда оборачиваясь к генералу Усуи, лысому старику с козлиной бородкой и злым птичьим взглядом. Тот негромко, на одной ноте бормотал что-то по-старчески, но на лице Сефирота мелькал искренний, живой интерес.  
Пехотинцы в шлемах – Ценг про себя называл их «Болтливый» и «Молчаливый», – замерли за спиной; он слышал, как они громко сглатывают слюну при виде скромных из-за военного времени, но изысканных блюд, и ничем не мог им помочь. Даже поговорить с ними не мог: следовало соблюдать этикет.  
Отец обращался к нему только с вежливыми, ничего не значащими вопросами, приберегая действительно важное напоследок, поэтому рядом с ним было неуютно.  
Ещё ему казалось, что кто-то постоянно наблюдает за ним с неослабевающим, недобрым интересом.  
– Это Юффи, – усмехнулся в длинные усы отец. – Прячется где-то здесь, ненавидит тебя из-за угла. Будь осторожен, Цон, она маленькая девочка, но ядовитые змеи тоже бывают маленькими.  
Ценг не был уверен в том, как следует на такое реагировать. Он слишком плохо знал отца, чтоб понять, всерьёз он сравнивает Юффи со змеёй, или просто так грубовато шутит.  
Он не помнил отцовские шутки.  
Не помнил, как тот смеётся или сердится. Только какие-то отрывочные моменты, смутные воспоминания…

Но кабинет отца он помнил. Это место с годами не изменилось, разве что на массивном дубовом столе выросла, как невиданный цветок, электрическая лампа.   
Ценг провёл кончиками пальцев по гладкой столешнице и вспомнил с улыбкой, что никогда не видел этот стол сверху. В воспоминаниях все предметы в кабинете – книжные шкафы, секретер, занавеси цвета морской волны – строго взирали на него сверху вниз, и отец тоже казался огромным и строгим. Как гора, как Да Чао. Но вот он наклонялся, брал маленького Цона на руки, и, как только его густые, смоляные усы оказывались в пределах досягаемости, Цон тут же начинал дёргать их.  
Отец обошёл стол, сел, и старое кресло привычно скрипнуло под его грузным, мускулистым телом.  
Сефирот с генералом Шэном удалились на веранду и молча играли в шахматы, делая вид, что больше ничего не видят и не слышат.  
– Ты пришёл предложить мне перемирие? – спросил Годо, откинувшись в кресле и умиротворённо сложив руки на животе. Он говорил так, будто они не виделись несколько дней, а не долгие годы.  
Или так, будто сын был ему совершенно чужим.  
– Да. – Ценг отступил на шаг. – Я всегда считал тебя мудрым. И ты понимаешь, что война проиграна, я знаю. Если гордость или ваны мешают тебе сдаться, сделай это по просьбе своего сына. Я прошу тебя, отец. Спаси тех, кто остался, иначе они умрут ни за что.  
Он долго сочинял эту речь, но она оказалась и в половину не такой убедительной, как ему представлялось.  
На веранде легко постукивали о доску деревянные фигуры. В саду засвистала какая-то птица.  
– Один раз… – медленно начал император, глядя куда-то поверх тщательно причёсанной головы Ценга. – Однажды я послушался тех, кто просил меня сохранить мир. Я потерял сына. И не обрёл мира.  
– Это значит отказ?  
\- Даже император не может отказывать так просто, - казалось, Годо раздражал этот факт. – Я должен посоветоваться со своими ванами. Вернее, с их остатком, который ваши войска не убили и не взяли в плен.  
Он метнул уничтожающий взгляд в Сефирота, но, задумчиво склонившись над доской, тот даже глазом не моргнул.  
\- А пока пользуйтесь моим гостеприимством. Я не могу и не хочу давать вам больше, чем положено по правилам, но в Шинра вы, ручаюсь, и такого не видели.  
Ценг вежливо поклонился формальным, лёгким поклоном.  
\- Если это ваше последнее слово, император…  
\- Цон, постой. – Лицо Годо смягчилось. Он снова говорил с сыном, а не с ненавистным шинровским агентом. – Я жду тебя завтра утром в своих покоях. Будем завтракать вместе.

Весь оставшийся день Ценг раздумывал о его словах. Любовался ими, поворачивал то так то эдак. Ему нравилось завтракать и обедать с Вельдом – это было время для них двоих, семейное время, но Вельд не был его настоящим отцом. Будет ли с Годо такое ощущение… семьи? Или он остаётся императором даже наедине с собой?  
Ценг подозревал, что отец умеет выражать любовь так же мало, как он сам, что эта отчуждённость – семейное, но детские воспоминания не могли соврать. Когда-то отец совершенно точно любил его.   
Стирается ли родительская любовь расстоянием?

Его поселили в покоях, которые предназначались для гостивших в столице ванов. Этих комнат Ценг никогда раньше не видел, поэтому на низкой резной кровати, среди настенных свитков и свежих цветов ему было спокойно. Но сон не шёл. Звуки за окнами казались до боли знакомыми и, в то же время, непривычными – вернее, непривычной была тишина. В Мидгаре он всегда слушал город, чувствовал его пульс, но теперь его окна выходили в сад, а сад лишь тихо дышал во сне.  
Ценг лежал поверх одеяла в пижаме, сложив руки на груди и пытаясь считать прыгающих через забор муглов. Не помогало.  
В детстве посол Шинра подарил ему плюшевого мугла. Тот был гладкий, мягкий и набитый ватой, но так быстро пачкался, что скоро пришлось отдать его…кому?  
Обрывочные детские воспоминания всплывали из глубин, и все были привязаны к этой стране, к этому месту.  
К дому.  
Он действительно был дома, но откуда тогда возникло это чувство одиночества? Почему стало так неуютно?  
Ценг пожалел, - впервые за всю поездку, - что рядом нет Руфуса. Постоянная забота о вице-президенте заполнила бы эту пустоту и, может, в Вутае проще было бы помириться… нельзя же постоянно с ним ссориться…  
…он незаметно задремал, и во сне ему снова было семь лет. Он сидел в странном, непривычном мидгарском кресле, пухлом, как пирожное, но противно пахнущем кожей, и ждал чего-то, а Вельд как раз отошёл к какой-то железной коробке (кофейному автомату) и его тёмная фигура маячила в конце коридора.  
С утра какие-то служанки Ценга одели в дурацкий мидгарский костюмчик, совсем не похожий на свободную яркую одежду, к которой он привык. Возражений они не слушали, на угрозы не реагировали, поэтому теперь Ценг был не в духе, и недовольно колотил каблуками лакированных ботиночек по ножкам кресла.  
Тщательно причесанный мальчик помладше Ценга, одетый в белоснежный костюмчик вполне взрослого кроя (и даже с галстуком), вошел в приемную президента так, будто пришел к себе домой. Сидящий в кресле Ценг сразу привлек его внимание; мальчик притормозил, удивленно глядя на него и что-то про себя соображая, потом уверенно направился к креслу.  
– Ты кто такой? – высокомерно спросил он, ухитряясь каким-то образом смотреть на Ценга сверху вниз.  
Ценг смерил его недовольным взглядом. Он смирился с тем, что всякие лаоваи в Мидгаре не знают правил и смеют подходить к нему ближе, чем на десять шагов, но «ты кто такой» у него ещё таким тоном никто не спрашивал.  
– Я – Цон Кисараги, принц Вутая, Ван Десяти Добродетелей, сын Левиафана. – Он махнул рукой, отгоняя незнакомого мальчика. – И всяким… простолюдинам ко мне нельзя подходить так близко. Кыш!  
– Ты кого простолюдином назвал? – опешил тот, и когда надменное выражение с его лица слетело, оно стало совсем детским. Обнаружилось, что мальчик, скорее всего, куда младше, чем Ценгу показалось сначала. – Я Руфус Шинра, ты должен мне подчиняться. Слезай! – и он дернул Ценга за рукав.  
Этого делать совсем не стоило. Ценг действительно сполз с кресла, но только для того, чтобы размахнуться как следует и влепить пощёчину прямо по мягкой беленькой щеке.  
– Принцы никому не подчиняются!  
Сначала мальчик схватился за щёку, на которой немедленно проступил красный след от удара, и уставился на Ценга с таким потрясением, как будто тот только что совершил что-то кощунственное. Потом, взвизгнув от злости, вцепился ему в косичку, явно намереваясь повалить на ковер.  
Мгновение, и они уже катались по полу, вопя, царапаясь и пытаясь то ли придушить друг друга, то ли покусать. Дрались они тогда как девчонки, и Вельд быстро растащил их – Ценг даже во сне помнил обжигающий холод его железного протеза, коснувшегося шеи.  
Руфус, раскрасневшийся, в потрепанном в схватке костюме, прожигал Ценга яростным взглядом.  
– Ты… ты! – выкрикнул он, не обращая внимания на удерживающего его за воротник Вельда, однако, и вырваться не пытаясь – видимо, знал, что бесполезно. – Ты меня ударил! Папа тебя накажет! – и, сдув со лба прядку растрепавшихся светлых волос, снабдил свой выкрик пинком. Который, правда, цели не достиг, Вельд держал мальчишек крепко и на достаточном расстоянии друг от друга.  
– А мой папа твоего папу… убьёт!  
То была самая страшная и искренняя угроза, которую Ценг мог тогда придумать.  
– Это мой папа твоего убьёт! Он прикажет Солджерам его расстрелять! – задрал нос Руфус. Учитывая положение, в котором он находился, прозвучало совсем не так ужасно, как Руфус рассчитывал. Даже – смешно.  
– Ты что-то долго, – пробасил сверху Вельд. Вернее, пробасил бы, если бы это был его голос, как помнил Ценг. Но голос был не Вельда. – По бабам, что ли, бегал? Прачка тут одна есть, хорошенькая…  
Руфус почему-то ответил тоже неправильно, – голосом себя-взрослого:  
– Да какие бабы, Минерва с тобой. Проспал.  
Голос Руфуса был так реален, что Ценг вздрогнул и проснулся. Но нет – показалось. Это всего лишь один пехотинец – Молчаливый или Болтливый, - сменял другого у его дверей.  
Тяжело вздохнув от одиночества, Ценг забрался под одеяло, и, в попытках снова заснуть, принялся изучать стихи на ширме с поникшим на ветке сосны фазаном, освещённым полной луной.  
«Осенняя луна за пологом  
Печален твой лик, красавица  
Но взор мой тебя в облаках найдёт»

Он не был уверен, как читать последний иероглиф второй строки – «красавец» или «красавица», и вертел его в голове так и сяк, так и сяк, пока чернильные росчерки не слились воедино, и он не заснул окончательно.

***

Годо ждал его в небольшой, разрисованной бело-синими вьющимися травами комнате, примыкавшей к парадному балкону, с которого императорская семья показывалась подданным.  
Отец был одет по-простому, в белое кимоно и фиолетовую накидку, так что Ценг впервые в жизни почувствовал себя неловко в костюме Турка. Он сел напротив и, чтобы чем-то себя занять, налил чаю из пузатого фарфорового чайника. Слуга, нарезавший мясо, посмотрел на него с удивлением. Ценг покраснел.  
\- Не обращай внимания, — Годо раздражённым жестом отослал слугу. – Ешь и пей так, как тебе вздумается. В Мидгаре тебе вряд ли прислуживали за столом.  
\- Никогда. – Вся еда казалась картонной, он просто не чувствовал вкуса. Отец обстоятельно и с любопытством расспрашивал его о жизни на материке, — то были расспросы туриста, личной жизни они не касались. Ценг куда охотнее поговорил бы о матери, но у него сложилось впечатление, что императрица – запретная тема во дворце.  
\- Ты так и не увидел Юффи? – спросил Годо, резко сменив тему. Ценг покачал головой.  
\- Вечно носится Бахамут знает где! А кому заниматься её воспитанием? Ни няньки, ни придворные дамы угнаться за ней не могут! – Видно, Юффи была ещё одним больным местом, но Ценг в глубине души порадовался. Это больше походило на разговор отца с сыном. – Шэн тренировал её, от скуки, но кто же знал, что его тренировки пойдут только во вред! Хотя, что я тебе рассказываю, что тебе наши беды?  
Болезненный укол. Видимо, Годо увидел это по лицу сына, и тут же смягчился.  
\- Давно же мы с тобой не виделись… - Он ложечкой выловил из чая неудачно залетевшую в окно мошку. – Как только тебя с этого балкона назвали перед народом Ваном Десяти Добродетелей, Касуми сразу же бросилась готовить тебе одежды для коронации.  
Взгляд императора стал далёким, мошка так и осталась дёргаться на серебряной ложечке. Ценг чувствовал, что его сердце сейчас так же бьётся и дёргается в желудке.  
\- Ты был такой кроха! Семь лет, возраст Чжу… А одежду шили для взрослого мужчины. Я тогда подумал, что это плохой знак. Что нельзя так дразнить богов, и вот как вышло.  
Повисло молчание. Ценг представил себе мать. Как она сидит за столиком, придирчиво выбирая ткани из отрезов, что подносят ей служанки. Как пробует на разрыв золотые нитки, поджигает шёлк, рассматривает через лупу драгоценные камни для вышивки…  
А может, это была не фантазия, а воспоминания?  
Единственное, что он помнил о матери – как с разбегу падает в целую груду лёгкого зелёного шёлка, будто в волны, а мама пытается выловить его оттуда, прижимает к себе. Её руки, запах её духов, её мягкость…  
«Не шали, мишти».  
«Мишти»… что значило это слово? Он совсем забыл. Забыл даже лицо мамы, которая давно превратилась в пепел в родовой усыпальнице под Пагодой.  
\- Она до самой смерти надеялась, что увидит тебя в этих одеждах хоть раз. Наденешь? Для неё.  
Он согласился, не раздумывая.

Пока слуги молча одевали его в полутёмной гардеробной, он не смотрел в зеркало. Ему было неуютно и почему-то стыдно, словно его, как щенка, тыкали носом в то, что он предал, и от чего старался убежать.  
С самого детства он одевался сам, чужие прикосновения раздражали, но они же напомнили ему ещё одну полузабытую картину: долгий, нудный процесс одевания, колючая парча воротника, а потом – запруженная людьми площадь перед дворцом, с высоты. Голос отца: «Мой сын – Цон Кисараги, Ван Десяти Добродетелей», и вся толпа, вся площадь в едином порыве оседает, падая на колени…  
Наконец, старый отцовский камердинер закрепил массивный тяжёлый пояс, унизанный бусинами, и Ценг повернулся к большому зеркалу в медной раме.  
Видя себя впервые в новом облике, люди часто думают, что отражение – не их, но Ценг, глядя на себя, чувствовал, что никогда не был более собой, чем там, за стеклом.  
Не меньше пятидесяти слоёв тончайшего шёлка делали его фигуру плотнее, но, вместе с тем, мужественнее. По ткани цвета морской волны скользили золотые Левиафаны, белый шёлк оборками, как пена, ниспадал из широких рукавов, обрамлённых узором драгоценных камней. Чтобы двигаться в этом одеянии, приходилось соизмерять каждый свой жест, каждый поворот. Стоило Ценгу сделать шаг в мягких бархатных туфлях, как всё «море» зашуршало и заволновалось. Только коричневый пояс, будто мыс в океане, остался неподвижен.  
Бледные светлые мидгарцы затерялись бы на фоне этой яркости, но настоящее, вутайское лицо Ценга сделалось только выразительнее.  
\- Идём-ка, прогуляемся по саду, Цон, — сказал отец, справившись с собой. – Хочу увидеть, как левиафаны играют на солнце.

Они шли по каменным дорожкам в полном молчании, Годо что-то напряжённо обдумывал, а Ценг просто пытался привыкнуть к себе-новому.  
\- Даже загнанный в угол зверь скалит зубы. – Этот разговор давался отцу нелегко. – Что от нас останется, если мы впустим Шинру? Ты говоришь «мир», но я слышу – «поражение, унижение, рабство». Хуже того – исчезнет наша вера, наши обычаи. Старики и те, кто знал Великий Вутай, ещё будут их хранить, но молодёжь, дети вроде Юффи… они всё забудут. Вутайская нация превратится в ничто. Вот что такое твой мир.  
«Я понимаю твои чувства, отец», — хотелось сказать Ценгу. – «Я согласен с тобой». Но он не имел права так говорить. Кроме того, в его сердце скреблось сомнение.  
Вутай был прекрасен. В нём всё было чужое и непонятное, из лесных болот тянуло холерой и безумием, а с гор – холодом, но красота, застывшая на пороге смерти, не могла оставлять равнодушным.  
И всё это будет смято, упорядочено, разрушено и отстроено заново так, чтоб удобно было людям с материка, привыкшим к казино Золотого Блюдца и горячим турам «всё включено»?  
\- Но меньше людей умрёт. И потом, какое-то время…  
\- Собаке не рубят хвост по частям, Цон! – Годо потряс кулаком. – Мы сильный народ, а сильные люди сражаются до конца!  
Он хотел прибавить что-то ещё, но камердинер нагнал их и что-то прошептал ему на ухо. Лицо императора омрачилось.  
\- Подожди меня здесь, - бросил он Ценгу и быстро ушёл.  
Ценг остался один. Ему снова стало стыдно и неуютно. Что могут подумать люди, если увидят его? Он должен держать марку Турков и Корпорации, а не…  
Задумавшись, он неловко шагнул к мостику, и едва не наступил на ребёнка. Сначала он не понял даже, мальчик это или девочка, но быстро догадался. Кому угодно не позволили бы спать в императорском саду.  
Девочка смотрела на него, и её рот открывался всё шире, шире и шире, на пределе человеческих возможностей.  
\- Ты! – крикнула она, ловко отскочив назад и обвиняюще тыча в него пальцем. – Это не твоё!  
\- А кто ты такая, чтобы это решать? – полюбопытствовал, в ответ, Ценг, хотя прекрасно знал, кто она. В Юффи много было от отца, но и на маму, какой он запомнил её на фотографиях, она была похожа. Не так, как он сам, но всё же узнаваемо.  
\- Я – Юффи Кисараги, Ниндзя Великого Вутая!  
Ну конечно. На меньшее он и не рассчитывал.  
\- Значит, я, видимо, твой брат. Цон.  
Он протянул руку, то ли чтобы погладить её по голове, то ли для рукопожатия, - он и сам не понял, не привык общаться с детьми. И тут же понял, что Годо не зря говорил тогда про ядовитую змею. Маленькие, но сильные челюсти цапнули запястье Ценга так, что он тихо взвыл от боли.  
Юффи грызла его руку с ненавистью ненасытного волчонка, и он не выдержал – резко взмахнул рукой, пытаясь её сбросить. Не сильно. Он всего лишь пытался ослабить хватку, но лёгонькая девочка перелетела через низенькие кусты и шлёпнулась куда-то в траву. На дорожке остался белеть, как жемчужина, молочный зуб.  
Ценг надеялся, что он был молочный.  
\- Я… я… я всё папе рашкажу! – донеслоcь из кустов. – И дяде Шэну! И совету ванов!   
\- Юффи, вернись! – бросаться через цепкие ветви в шёлковых одеждах было неосмотрительно. Мягко говоря. – Я на тебя не сержусь. Я просто хочу посмотреть, что с твоим зубом.  
Кусты зашуршали снова, на этот раз – дальше.  
\- Ты шпион! Ты предатель, и императором никогда не штанеш! И ты мне не брат! Не брат! Просто урод из Мидгара какой-то!   
\- Юффи, я… - он обогнул куст по тропинке, но жёлтый поясок сестры уже мелькнул в тёмной аллее высоких криптомерий, начинавшейся за ухоженным классическим садом. – Если ты хочешь об этом поговорить, давай поговорим!  
Молчание.  
С опаской Ценг ступил на заросшую дорожку, в прохладную полутьму вутайских кедров.   
Аллея заросла так, что постаменты бодхисатв и чойчжонов скрылись за молодой порослью, а их ноги, когти и лапы покрылись мхом. Не глядя, скорее интуитивно, чем по памяти, он нашёл Нэ Цза, державшего на ладони свою безмятежную, просветлённую голову.  
Статуя оказалась на месте, хоть и покрылась кое-где сетью мелких трещин. Она была невысока, - ниже, чем он запомнил, и, встретившись взглядом с её полуприкрытыми глазами, Ценг вздрогнул.  
Нежные пухлые губы мальчика-воина были вымазаны тёмной, бурой кровью. Ещё свежая, она стекала по округлому мягкому подбородку, и тихо капала на босые ноги, заполняла собой трещинки на камне.  
Ценг отпрянул и обернулся.  
Бодхисатвы и чойчжоны смотрели на него из-за тёмных древесных стволов, не утирая каменных ртов, морд и клювов от свежей крови.  
Они смотрели на него в упор, и толстые зелёные мухи уже начали облеплять их лица.  
\- Юффи! – деревья, казалось, поглотили его охрипший, неуверенный голос.   
\- …папе рашкажу…! – донёс ветер с другого конца аллеи, и Ценг, подхватив полы одежд, быстро зашагал, почти побежал, ловя этот неверный звук.  
Он не оглядывался по сторонам, и очнулся только возле садовой стены, где поблёскивал под солнцем старый бассейн с карпами. За ними, тяжело опираясь о бортик, наблюдал Шэн. Он всматривался в игру красно-белых рыб так напряжённо, будто хотел разглядеть в их кружении ответ на какой-то важный вопрос.  
Ценг попытался незаметно проскользнуть мимо, в свою комнату, и переодеться, наконец, но дядя уже выпрямился, заметив его, и окинул с ног до головы оценивающим взглядом.  
\- Как ты похож на мать… — задумчиво произнёс он, пощипывая бородку. – Но весь бледный. Говорят, тут бродят призраки погибших в Пагоде. Неужели столкнулся с таким?  
\- Хуже, дядя. – Слово «дядя» далось как-то само собой, легче, чем «отец». – Я столкнулся с вандализмом на территории дворца. Кто-то испачкал кровью статую на аллее. Надеюсь, что не человеческой.  
По изборождённому не по-возрасту глубокими морщинами лбу Шэна пролегла тяжёлая складка.  
\- То, что ты видел, Цон – отчаяние слабых, — бросил он.  
\- Отчаяние слабых? – Ценг присел на бортик, заглянул в прозрачную воду. Кружащиеся карпы действительно приковывали взгляд. – Как это понимать?  
\- Не знаю, известно ли тебе, но не все вутайцы в своё время приняли Да Чао. Наши бодхисатвы были людьми, которые достигли просветления и слились с Рекой Жизни, получив вечную чистоту и вечный покой. Они были великими. Но – людьми. Слабые сердца не верят в то, что человек может стать подобным богу, ведь сами-то они не способны на это, поэтому поклоняются нелюдям, чойчжонам, которые дают силу, но не мудрость. А теперь, боясь проиграть войну, эти дураки в панике хотят умилостивить всех богов и духов подряд, не разбирая, кому приносят жертвы! — Шэн в раздражении стукнул крепким кулаком по мрамору бассейна. – Для них что Чжу, что Бахамут — всё едино! Скот, который так ничему и не научился, оскверняет скотской кровью великих героев!   
\- Значит, вера в Да Чао — это вера в сверхчеловека? – Забывшись, Ценг коснулся кончиками пальцев водной глади, и тут же намочил длинный рукав. Мягкий бирюзовый шёлк лёг на воду, стремительно темнея и тяжелея. – Историки говорят, что «да чао» называли в Вутае Цетра, Древних. Но научно доказано, что Цетра – не люди.  
Шэн промолчал.  
\- Во что же веришь ты, Цон, — резко спросил он после паузы. – Или Турки Корпорации ни во что не верят?  
\- Я верю в себя. – Это был быстрый ответ. Слишком быстрый, и дядя вцепился в него, как коршун.  
\- Лжёшь. Ты привык заискивать и делать то, чего от тебя ждут. Ты не можешь верить в себя, потому что верить там не во что, я с первого взгляда это понял. Ты – отрезанный ломоть.  
Ценг вытащил рукав из воды, и принялся отжимать его. Прилежно, даже слишком.  
Шэн говорил так, будто смотрел своими тёмными глазами прямо в его душу. В те её закоулки, куда он сам заглядывать не решался.  
\- Ни богов, ни друзей, ни родины, - в голосе дяди слышалось непреодолимое презрение. – Даже твоя мать, вечно старавшаяся всех помирить, всем угодить, отвернулась бы от тебя.  
Это была последняя капля. Шэну не следовало этого говорить. Просто не следовало.  
\- Моя мать и так отказалась от меня, а отец её поддержал! Ради чего?! Чтоб доказать, что Вутай никогда не объединится с Лавиной! В залог мира, который вы же и разрушили!   
Он кричал. Впервые за много лет он кричал на кого-то, и это было… удивительное ощущение.  
\- Кто спас меня от смерти, когда Ханьенский гарнизон стал стрелять по солдатам?! Моя родина?! Или моя семья?! Или, может, Цетра?!  
\- Это была необходимая жертва! – прогремел Шэн, нависая над ним. – Ради независимости Великого Вутая можно было пожертвовать одним мальчишкой! Ты родился для того, чтобы умереть, и лучше бы ты умер в тот день! Все этого ждали!  
Ценг вскочил, чувствуя, как клокочет в нём гнев и отчаяние. Они душили его, крик больше не вырывался из горла.  
\- Значит, Да Чао решили иначе, - негромко произнёс он. – Благодарите их за то, что не пришлось ничем жертвовать.  
\- Я благодарю их за то, - низкий голос Шэна превратился в тигриный рык, - что они убрали тебя с пути нашей семьи! Вутаю не нужен принц, который хочет привести сюда шинровских солдат!  
\- Не нужен? Это мы ещё посмотрим! – в запальчивости крикнул Ценг, и понял, что сказал, только когда вернулся в комнату и более или менее успокоился.  
Он никогда раньше по-настоящему не понимал, что Вутай может принадлежать ему. Нет, должен принадлежать ему. Но молодой мужчина, смотревший на него из зеркала, знал свои права.  
Драконы скользили по опадающей складками ткани, которую он сбрасывал слой за слоем.  
Бессильно сминались зелёные одежды, символизирующие морскую воду, и белое нижнее одеяние, обрамлявшее их, как пена. Слои бессильно падали на пол, погребая под собой тяжёлый пояс, но последний, самый последний снять было невозможно.  
Осознание того, что Турк Ценг и Ван Десяти Добродетелей Цон Кисараги – одно и то же лицо.

***

Сефирот уехал в захваченный форт Ун по приглашению какого-то друга, случайно там оказавшегося, и Ценгу, естественно, пришлось ехать с ним. Уезжая, он чувствовал во дворце какое-то оживлённое, напряжённое волнение, но не придал этому значения.  
Он рад был развеяться, хотя в Ун нечего было делать. Можно было, конечно, выяснить, кто такой таинственный друг Сефирота, но Ценг не сомневался, что это один из Солджеров первого класса – Генезис либо Анджил. Других друзей у генерала не было.  
Не желая мешать, Ценг просто отправился с Болтливым на рыбалку. Молчаливый, в ответ на приглашение, просто покачал головой, как всегда защищённой шлемом, и ушёл.  
У него была какая-то своя, деятельная жизнь, он незаметно отирался возле кухни и курил возле строительных лесов с какими-то работягами, но, на самом деле, Ценг не поручился бы, что это именно он, а не Болтливый.  
На тихом озере, под пристальным взглядом гор, он вспомнил, что показалось ему таким странным во дворце.  
Монахи.  
Он видел служителей в храме возле Пагоды, но горных монахов, бритых наголо, в шафранных рясах и со шнурами двиджа, встречал впервые.   
Они скользили тихо и молча, как тени, не привлекая к себе внимания, но было в них нечто угрожающее. Не зря ведь они спустились из своих пещер, с ладоней Да Чао.  
Не зря.  
Вечером, когда они с Сефиротом вернулись в столицу (слишком рано, видимо, беседа с другом не удалась), он понял, что всё это действительно было не просто так.  
Поздним вечером Годо пригласил их на церемониальный балкон, с которого видно было всю площадь, заполненную теперь народом – мрачной, тёмной толпой.  
Над ней поднимался белый дым – горели, треща и стреляя искрами, грубо, на скорую руку вырезанные из сосны и вишнёвого дерева фигуры, потемневшие от старости статуэтки тонкой работы, доски с выпуклыми изображениями. Смола, как слёзы, стекала из невидящих глаз, чернели и обугливались зубы в открытых пастях. Когти и гребни осыпались лёгким пеплом.  
Толпа, стоящая в красном зареве, молчала. Иссохшие, дрожащие на лёгком ветру старики, рано постаревшие крестьянки с широкими плоскими лицами, не по годам серьёзные дети – в их молчании была безысходная, беспомощная тоска.  
Их чойчжонов, вскормленных кровью последнего павшего под ножом худого скота, а иногда и их собственной, — пожирало беспощадное пламя.  
Монахи, окружившие костёр, тоже молчали, но их молчание было строгим и торжественным. Они били ладонями в маленькие барабаны, и этот пустой, мерный звук казался особенно безжалостным.  
Огонь, танцуя, отражался в кошачьих глазах Сефирота. Генерал стоял, чуть подавшись вперёд, необычайно заинтересованный, полностью погружённый в созерцание. Из-за резких теней, падавших на его лицо, Ценгу казалось, что он улыбается.  
\- Только народ, верящий в одно, непобедим! – разнесся над воем костра и стуком барабанов грозный голос Годо. — Чойчжоны не боги! Они такие же монстры, как те, которые прячутся в лесах! Жертвы им не нужны, они не вернут ваших мужей, сыновей и отцов!  
По толпе, как порыв ветра, скользнул нестройный ропот. Двенадцать северных ванов за спиной правителя важно и согласно покивали.   
\- Там, на юге, — продолжал император, — вы делали что хотели, и я, уважая волю покойной императрицы, никогда не мешал вам верить в то, во что вы верите. Но тем, кто не хочет принять обычаи Севера – не место на Севере. Откажитесь от своих богов, и можете оставаться здесь, под защитой Да Чао!  
Ценг замер. Вокруг творилось какое-то безумие, которого он не хотел понимать.  
Гул в толпе нарастал.  
\- Император! Отец! Наш ван! – кричали, в исступлении женщины. – Куда мы пойдём?!  
\- Обратно на юг! – Годо повысил голос, перекрикиваю толпу. – С оружием отбивать свою землю!  
Монахи швырнули в костёр ещё одного идола. Огонь взметнулся до небес, а с ним взметнулись плач и вой.   
\- Даю вам трое суток на размышление! Это – воля императора и совета ванов!   
Он отвернулся от подданных и, заложив руки за спину, ушёл с балкона. Ваны последовали за ним.  
Сефирот, казалось, даже не заметил их ухода. Костёр внизу, толпа, теснимая солдатами, не ужасали его, не вызывали неприязнь – он видел что-то своё, что-то… приятное? И это испугало Ценга ещё больше. Не помня себя от гнева, не веря до конца в происходящее, он ушёл, скопировав, невольно, отцовский жест.

Ваны сидели в мрачном молчании. Они расположились вдоль стен, отрезали охотничьими ножами ломти сливочного масла и бросали его в чай, довольно щурясь. Место тринадцатого северного вана, по левую руку от императора, пустовало. Пустые места южных ванов выглядели, как дыры между зубов.  
\- Отец, как это понимать?!  
Годо поднял взгляд на сына. В его глазах не было ни вины, ни страха. Ваны приподнялись на своих местах, зашептались.  
\- Войска Шинра отрезали Суйфэн. Даже если мы отведём реку Ву и засеем новые поля — ещё до того как рис вырастет, на столицу обрушится голод. Мы не сможем прокормить столько беженцев.  
\- Но… — Ценг открыл было рот, и снова закрыл. Нужно было сказать что-то, но он не находил слов, только смотрел на ломоть масла, покрытый капельками влаги.  
\- Шэн рассказал мне о том, что ты видел в саду, и я лично убедился, что пора кончать с шаманистами. Мне не нужна ещё и гражданская война, а они уже зашли слишком далеко!  
\- Но это старики, женщины и дети! Они умрут, отец!  
Он ожидал такого от Шинры, давно смирился с подлостью и двуличием Президента, но отец, храбрый воин, благородный правитель…  
Он верил в отца. Не смотря ни на что. Но в том, чтобы прогонять слабых на верную смерть, не было ни величия, ни гордости.  
\- Победа любой ценой. – Шэн оставил пиалу с чаем. – Великий Вутай любой ценой. Так решил Император и совет ванов. Слово каждого вана было принесено. Если б хоть один возразил, император прислушался бы к нему.  
\- Каждого вана? – Ценга охватила та же ярость, что и тогда, в саду, но на этот раз он мог себя контролировать. На этот раз он знал, что говорить. – Слово вана Шаньси не было принесено. И это слово – «против». Император прислушается к нему?   
Наступившую тишину прорезал протяжный гортанный крик на одной ноте – монахи начали очищающие сутры.  
\- Хозяин Шаньси, значит… — каждое слово Годо падало тяжело, как камень. – Я не вижу тут хозяина Шаньси. Им издревле был наследник, будущий император. Но я ещё не объявил наследника.  
\- Кажется, юный Цон поторопился объявить наследником самого себя, — прибавил Шэн, и по рядам ванов прокатился язвительный смешок.  
\- Если вы хотите, чтобы я вошёл в Пагоду и отстоял своё право, я войду. – Если бы Ценг мог сейчас видеть себя со стороны, то удивился бы, как похож сейчас на отца и дядю, как они похожи на него – чёрные, красивые и злые, потомки Левиафана, три шипящих друг на друга змея.  
\- Мало войти, — заметил старый генерал, тот самый, что сидел рядом с Сефиротом на пиру. – Главное условие – выйти на своих ногах, принц. Сможете вы победить пятерых лучших воинов Вутая?  
\- Если я это сделаю, вы примете моё слово как вана, и позаботитесь о беженцах. – Ценг закусил губу и пристально взглянул на Годо. – Обещай мне, отец. Я не буду навязывать тебе мир с Шинрой, но постарайся хотя бы спасти своих людей.  
Император молчал. Его лицо вдруг сделалось совсем старым. Он смотрел на сына так, как смотрят в глубину времени, и видел на его месте кого-то иного. Возможно, ту, что давно ушла из его жизни.  
\- Я обещаю, — коротко бросил он. – Через неделю ты явишься к Пагоде. Идёт война, потому мы сократим церемонию. Из лучших воинов я лично выберу четверых, которые не пожалеют тебя. Генерал У, напомните принцу правила.  
Молодой, некрасивый, но с холёными руками ван в богатых одеждах поклонился, однако же, не встал.  
\- Любой, желающий, чтобы его звали великим воином, любой, желающий стать чойрчжэ, и дитя королевской крови, желающее стать наследником, должны доказать своё право в Священной Пагоде, — скучным голосом начал он. — Пять лучших вутайских чойрчжэ примут его вызов, по одному на каждом этаже. Последним дитя королевской крови сражается с чойрчжэ королевской крови. И так передаётся наследование. Бросивший вызов вправе убить чойрчжэ. Чойрчжэ вправе убить бросившего вызов. Бросивший вызов обязан выйти из Пагоды на своих ногах, лишь тогда он докажет своё право перед Да Чао, Сыном Левиафана и вутайским народом. Бросивший вызов сражается в одиночку, любым оружием или вовсе без оружия. Только храброму даруют Да Чао свою милость.  
Он поклонился снова.  
Ценг кивнул, чувствуя, как в желудок скручивается в холодный комок.  
\- Я думаю, что вы будете одним из моих противников, генерал У.  
Молодой ван кивнул.  
\- Если так пожелает император.  
Остальные трое, если они и находились в комнате, промолчали.

***

\- Это было очень благородно с твоей стороны, — заметил Сефирот, стоило Ценгу только открыть рот.  
\- Ты знаешь, о чём я пришёл поговорить? – удивлённо спросил Ценг, усаживаясь напротив него за низкий столик. Генерал как раз писал что-то, то ли личное письмо, то ли отчёт, но тут же отодвинул своё занятие.  
\- Пока ты дошёл до моей двери, весь дворец узнал. Мне донесли пехотинцы.  
\- Я поступил очень глупо, но должен был… должен был хоть что-то сделать. Эти люди ждали меня. Они кланялись мне, верили в меня как подданные…  
\- Ты мыслишь не как Турк, – непонятно, чего в этой фразе было больше, настороженности или одобрения.  
\- Сейчас я не Турк.  
\- Осторожно, Ценг. – Сефирот поднял руку в предупреждающем жесте.   
\- Не то что? Ты хочешь меня убить?  
\- Я никого не хочу убивать, — генерал нахмурился, будто это задело его за живое. От прекрасного лица повеяло холодом. – Я не сумасшедший, чтобы испытывать такие желания. Но я уже говорил – у меня есть работа, и я выполняю её, хочется мне или нет. Как и ты.   
\- Сефирот… — Ценг вдруг почувствовал себя уязвимым и виноватым, будто незаслуженно обидел его. – Дай мне шанс спасти беженцев. Если я ничего не сделаю, то буду чувствовать, будто сам их убил. Не по работе. Из-за своей слабости.  
\- Я не могу позволить тебе стать наследником, — выражение лица Сефирота стало абсолютно нечитаемым, как у статуи. – Но не буду отбирать у тебя этот шанс. Возможно, ты не пройдёшь даже первый этаж.  
Ценг кивнул.  
\- А теперь, — генерал подался вперёд, опершись подбородком о скрещенные руки, — расскажи мне о Пагоде. Пять просторных этажей? Или лабиринт коридоров?

***

Всю неделю Ценг провёл в священной роще, сшибая банки и бутылки, расставленные на поваленной, вросшей в землю голове каменного тонберри.  
Обед ему приносили то слуги, то один из пехотинцев, — кажется, Молчаливый. Пехотинец любил присаживаться на камушек и молча смотреть, как Ценг тренируется. Простреленные банки он расставлять не помогал, но и не отвлекал разговорами. В общем, — не мешал.  
Напряжённый взгляд из-за деревьев смущал сильнее.  
\- Я тебе не враг, — пытался объяснить Ценг этому взгляду каждый раз, когда приходило время менять обойму или Материю. – Я был бы рад стать императором и закончить всё это, но есть обстоятельства… люди, которые сильнее меня.  
Иногда ему казалось, что он разговаривает сам с собой или с ветром, потому что ответа не получал никогда. Напряжённый взгляд просто исчезал.  
Пару раз его в роще навещал Сефирот. Он не давал никаких советов, не делился никакими сведениями, — его приходы были, скорее, актом доброй воли, и Ценг был ему благодарен. Это означало, что генерал не переменил своего решения и действительно повременит с убийством.

Дворец тоже готовился, но напряженно и без радости. Слух о ссоре сына с отцом разлетелся далеко, и не ясно было, чего же теперь ожидать, но знаменосцы разворачивали, проветривали знамёна и флаги-лунгта, монахи, снова поднявшиеся на ладони Да Чао, читали сутры в гулких горных пещерах, взывая к справедливому суду, смотрители императорского зверинца чинили попоны чокобо, а музыканты бережно вынимали из футляров флейты канглинг, сделанные из костей храбрых молодых солдат, до срока павших в бою.  
Выбор чойрчжэ, — великих воинов и носителей чойчжонов, — состоялся, но хранился в тайне. Известно было лишь, что императора на вершине Пагоды благородно заменил генерал Шэн. «Страна не должна оставаться без правителя в трудную минуту», — так передавали его слова, но это объяснение принесло только новые волнения.  
Принца не признавали.  
Поползли слухи, что Левиафан Стратос всего лишь желает убрать наследника с дороги, что это он стоит за изгнанием беженцев, что принца вынудили…  
Ценга все эти слухи и треволнения не трогали. Он сшибал меткими выстрелами банки из-под мидгарской газировки, к которой почему-то пристрастились вутайские солдаты, и не думал ни о чём. Это была своего рода медитация.  
Полное очищение сознания перед неизбежным.

***

Юффи ничего не понимала. Она видела, как жгли большой костёр, как все плакали, и сбежала на кухню, чтобы чем-нибудь заесть переживания, но на кухне сидела повариха Тун, большая, как гора, и рыдала, закрыв голову передником.  
Всех должны были прогнать, даже Тун. Но зачем? Они не хотели ничего плохого – подумаешь, испачкали статуи! Их ведь можно и отмыть.   
Но никто почему-то об этом не думал. Вместо этого папа поссорился со всеми, а этот… Цон возомнил что сможет войти и выйти из Пагоды.  
Юффи не любила ничего не понимать, поэтому просто уныло бродила по дворцу и мешала всем готовиться к Испытанию. Дядя Шэн нашёл её во дворике, где сушились выстиранные лунгта – она как раз объедалась засахаренными сливами, украденными в кладовке, но даже это у неё получалось невесело.  
\- А дядя, это ты, — мрачно сказала она, отправляя в рот ещё одну сливу.  
\- Что-то ты совсем не рада меня видеть, – Шэн присел рядом на корточки. – Где же твой боевой запал, солдатик?  
\- Я не зна-аю, — отозвалась Юффи, и шлёпнулась в корзину с бельём так, что только ноги остались торчать.  
\- И делать тебе ничего не хочется в такую жару?  
\- Не хо-очется. И жара — это тьфу! Уходи, дядя, у меня ме-лан-хо-ли-я.  
Шэн наклонился над корзиной и протянул племяннице руку.  
\- Не вовремя, Юффи. У меня есть для тебя одно дело. Очень важное. Возможно, от него зависит судьба Вутая.

***

В канун Дня Пагоды Ценг лёг рано, и проснулся уже с первыми лучами солнца, не чувствуя ни слабости, ни усталости, ни даже волнения.  
Ему предложили церемониальные одежды – снова зелёный, как морская волна, шёлк, золотая парча, но он отказался, и надел свой привычный турковский костюм, потрясающе непрактичный на вид, но удобный и крепкий не меньше, чем солдатская форма.  
Пять шариков Материи в тонкий серебряный браслет.  
Два пистолета и запасные обоймы.  
Он в последний раз взглянул на себя в зеркало, помедлил, снял с хвостика резинку, распустив волосы, и вышел.  
Вышел под белую бурю цветочных лепестков, в яркий солнечный день, рёв толпы и вой рожков, под развевающиеся флаги и знамёна.  
Отец сопровождал его молча и торжественно; он смотрел только вперёд и ни разу не сказал ни одного напутственного слова. Ни жестом, ни взглядом не показал, что волнуется, да Ценг и не ждал этого.  
«Все ждали, что ты умрёшь», — сказал в саду Шэн.   
Для отца он действительно умер в тот день.  
Юффи не было видно, но о ней во дворце редко вспоминали, будто она нужна была отцу ещё меньше, чем он, Ценг, на которого были обращены все взгляды, который должен был войти сейчас в Пагоду и выйти так же, как вошёл, либо не выйти никогда.  
Массивные двери распахнулись ему навстречу, как голодная пасть. Из темноты тянуло могильной сыростью и холодом, которых не могли перебить даже душные ароматы курительных палочек.  
Ступив на порог, Ценг не думал о беженцах, которые с замиранием сердца будут ждать его, благородного вана, вершителя их судьбы. Не думал про Сефирота, который просто убьёт его.  
Всё, что его занимало — гнетущая мысль о том, как глупо он поссорился с Руфусом. И о том, что если он сейчас погибнет, Аэрис никогда не узнает, где и как.  
А Руфус? Что он подумает? Загрустит ли? Будет ли ему одиноко?  
А если бы он, Ценг, стал наследником или даже императором Вутая? Станет ли Руфус относиться к нему иначе, или для вице-президента всемогущей корпорации дикие обычаи и титулы островных князьков – просто мишура, не стоящая внимания?  
Двери с лязгом захлопнулись, отрезав Ценга от яркого, шумного дня.  
Он остался наедине с тьмой.  
В конце коридора мерцали факелы – первый зал, первый чойрчжэ, но тут, в темноте, уже было нечто чужое и враждебное. Ценг слышал дыхание и выстрелил наугад, но промахнулся – ответом был только ехидный смех.  
\- Ты на эту Материю не имеешь права, понял? Она наша, а не шинровская! Вот побегай теперь, глупый Турк!  
На секунду светлый проём загородила маленькая, тоненькая фигурка, и исчезла. Ценг обшарил запястья, карманы, но бесполезно. Браслет с материей исчез тоже.  
Впервые за эту неделю оцепенение спало с Ценга. Его прошиб холодный пот.  
Один пистолет против пяти лучших воинов Вутая. Против чойчжонов.  
В отчаянии он ощупал карманы ещё раз, и во внутреннем потайном нашёл, к своему облегчению, маленький, слабо мерцающий шарик Снежной Бури. По крайней мере на три раза его должно было хватить.  
Генерал У сидел, поджав ноги, у дальней стены. Его глаза, полуприкрытые тяжёлыми веками, мерцали в свете факелов.  
Ценг поклонился ему. У ответил слабым кивком.  
\- Вы правильно угадали, принц. Я – ваше первое испытание.  
\- Послушайте, генерал, — Ценг, на всякий случай, положил руку на пистолет. – Юффи убежала с моей материей, а без неё у меня не так много шансов против вас. Чтобы всё было честно, верните её…  
Ван улыбнулся, обнажив мелкие зубы.  
\- Да Чао решили, что вы будете сражаться без материи — значит, так тому и быть. А принцесса правильно сделала, что убежала, ведь собственный брат стрелял в неё, я слышал. Начнём же, принц.  
Ценг рванул пистолет из кобуры, прицелился в У, но того на месте уже не было. Вместо него по полу стелилась трёхметровая сиреневая ящерица с шипастым хвостом.  
Первая пуля отколола шип, и ящер кинулся вперёд, раскрыв зубастую пасть. Ценг едва увернулся, но тут же понял, что его загнали в угол. Чойчжон встал на задние лапы, опасно покачиваясь, явно намереваясь раздавить его своей тушей. Следующие пули отскочили от бронированной груди.  
Оставался последний шанс, и Ценг его использовал. Ящер застыл, покрывшись ледяной коркой, и медленно завалился назад.  
\- Я не сказал «со всей моей материей», — тяжело дыша бросил ему Ценг, переступая через заиндевелый хвост. Жёлтые глаза У проводили его к лестнице ненавидящим взглядом.  
Следующий чойчжон не представился. Он ждал Ценга, чтобы убить, а не чтобы выполнить обряд, и потому уже замер посреди зала – огромная черепаха с костяным клювом.  
Ценг снова потянулся к Материи – заморозить неповоротливую тушу было бы легче лёгкого, но «туша» вдруг открыла пасть, и направила в его сторону долгую струю огня.  
Стены пагоды, на удивление, выдержали, но раскалившийся пистолет пришлось отбросить. Следующие драгоценные мгновения Ценг потерял, сбивая пламя с рукава, и это чуть его не погубило – следующая струя ударила прямо под ноги.  
Он отпрыгнул, перекатился и выстрелил в черепашью лапу, но не подействовало – заметив манёвр, чойчжон спрятался в панцирь, сделавшись похожим на огромный валун.  
Пока он прятался, Ценг успел найти единственное безопасное место в комнате, и, когда черепаха осторожно высунула голову из панциря, на её дряблой шее захлестнулась сверху самодельная удавка.  
Галстук Турки носили не только для красоты.  
Ценг затягивал удавку изо всех сил, упершись каблуком в кожистый затылок и опасаясь свалиться со скользкого панциря, пока черепаха не захрипела и не рухнула на подкосившихся лапах.  
Он не стал проверять, добил чойчжона или нет, только подобрал горячий пистолет и бросился к лестнице. Время было дорого, а руки дрожали от усилия. Что, если он не сможет как следует прицелиться в следующий раз?  
Но следующий чойрчжэ оказался лёгкой целью для стрелка – огромный павлин с беспокойными человеческими глазами на хвосте.  
Он вынес Ценга обратно на лестничную площадку одним криком, и Ценг едва не слетел по ступеням вниз, но удержался, хотя одно ухо точно перестало слышать.  
Он расстрелял павлина из-за угла, не входя в комнату. В правилах об этом ничего не говорилось, а на открытом пространстве выжить в бою с этой тварью было невозможно.  
Перед четвёртым этажом Ценг помедлил. Посидел на ступенях, глядя, как птица постепенно перетекает обратно в человека.  
Пока всё шло лучше, чем он думал. Оглох на одно ухо, не мог нормально целиться, но что это такое по сравнению со смертью, которая могла ждать этажом выше?  
Поднявшись на четвёртый этаж, он понял с ужасающей ясностью, что она, скорее всего, ждала его именно там.  
Липкий клубок щупалец, раскинувшийся на всю комнату, молотивший по всему подряд, впечатал его в стену так, что Ценг на долю секунды потерял сознание. Правая рука повисла плетью, но Вельд учил его стрелять и левой.  
Только это всё равно не помогало. Чавкающая зелёная слизь просто поглощала пули, не допуская их к телу. Жадные щупальца обхватили Ценга, подняли к потолку, сдавили так, что дышать стало невозможно. В раскрывшуюся под ним клыкастую пасть полетел пистолет, и сознание, казалось, ускользало вместе с ним…  
Он сделал последнее, до чего смог додуматься – полностью разрядил Материю, одновременно уронив её в пасть.  
Щупальца разжались, и он едва смог съехать по ним вниз.  
Чойчжон замёрз изнутри, но Ценг едва это заметил.  
Он не был уверен, что сможет вскарабкаться на пятый этаж.

***

Ценг ожидал увидеть Дядю чем угодно – гигантским скорпионом, драконом, клыкастым чудовищем, но Шэн остался просто Шэном. Он прохаживался по залу, подбрасывал в руке искрящийся драгоценными камнями нож, но его главное оружие стояло рядом, оглушённое Материей.  
Юффи.  
Ценг никогда ещё не видел её такой неподвижной. Это было неправильно.  
\- Знак старшего сына… у моего брата, твоего дяди Тендо, тоже была такая родинка. – Шэн даже не повернулся к нему, будто и не считал угрозой. – Знак человека, который не горит в огне, не тонет в воде, и умирает только если такова воля богов.  
Ценг поднял пляшущий в руке пистолет и попытался прицелиться, но дуло всё время уходило в сторону, а рукоять норовила выскользнуть из скользкой от слизи ладони.  
\- Ты послал Юффи украсть у меня Материю, дядя. Если бы я умер на нижних этажах, это считалось бы волей богов? А теперь ты взял её в заложники, чтобы я отказался от победы. Этого хотят Да Чао?  
\- От победы? Какой ты самонадеянный щенок, а! – Шэн, наконец, соизволил посмотреть ему в глаза, и этот взгляд не сулил ничего хорошего. – Ты не победишь. Я удержу столицу от голода, а императора – от опрометчиво данного слова.  
\- Я предлагал вам мир. Если бы отец согласился, если бы ваны согласились, никому больше не пришлось бы умирать.  
\- Мир! – Шэн скривился. – Это ты называешь миром! Отказаться от гордости, принимать подачки! Стать… курортом! – последнее слово он выплюнул с особенной ненавистью. – Мы не можем на такое пойти!  
\- Вы сумасшедшие, — тихо ответил Ценг, опустив пистолет. Он вспомнил, с какой гордостью рассказывал Руфусу легенду о Нэ Цза, и ему стало смешно. Горько, но смешно. – Вы просто… вы просто хотите устроить массовое самоубийство целой страны и убить Юффи, чтобы потом уничтожить ещё больше человек. И мой отец такой же. Я-то думал, что ты тут «злодей», что он слишком к тебе прислушивается… — Усталость и напряжение вырвали на свободу истеричный смешок. - …но вы с ним просто одинаковые, вот и всё. И если я убью Юффи… кем я стану?  
\- Отруби себе голову, не дожидаясь, пока это сделают за тебя, принц, это мой тебе совет, — Шэн смотрел на него как победитель. – Если у тебя не хватает духа, чтобы принимать решения, уходи. Оставь Вутай настоящим Левиафанам.  
Ценг молчал.  
«Дай ему убить Юффи», — убеждал внутренний голос. – «И спасёшь множество людей».  
Убей Юффи и станешь будущим императором Великого Вутая. Твои Левиафаны, твои чойрчжэ защитят тебя даже от Сефирота.  
Убей Юффи и сможешь творить свою справедливость, никто тебя не остановит.  
Убей Юффи и Руфусу придётся смотреть на тебя как на равного.  
Убей её и станешь лучше, сильнее. Кем-то… другим.  
Пистолет с гулким стуком упал на начищенный деревянный пол.  
\- Делайте что хотите. – Ценг почувствовал, как вся усталость этих дней навалилась на плечи, как только он принял решение.  
Может, будет правильнее, если все эти люди умрут, а Великий Вутай так и останется Великим и непобеждённым.  
Может, будет правильнее, если и он сам умрёт теперь, как должен был. Кому он нужен, в конце концов?  
Он проиграл.  
Будто сквозь толщу воды он видел, как Шэн медленно вынимает из ножен саблю, как идёт к нему, но, вдруг останавливается, удивлённо подняв смоляные брови, смотрит на что-то за спиной Ценга.  
Даже не задумавшись о том, что это может быть уловка, — настолько искренне удивлённым выглядел дядюшка, — Ценг обернулся.  
За его плечом возвышался Сефирот.  
Он просто вдруг появился в комнате, не спеша наклонился, поднял пистолет и, прежде, чем Шэн сделал ещё хоть шаг, не целясь, выстрелил ему в голову.  
Всё, что делал Сефирот, было идеально.  
\- Любой чойрчжэ может умереть во время испытания, это предусмотрено правилами, — как ни в чём не бывало сказал он, разглядывая дыру во лбу Шэна, ровную и идеально круглую, как родинка Старшего Сына.  
\- Ты… умеешь телепортироваться, — вот и всё, что Ценг смог сказать, но тут же справился с собой, стряхнул оцепенение.  
\- Я просто появляюсь в нужном месте в нужное время, скажем так, — Сефирот повернулся к нему, спокойный и немного печальный. – Но, к сожалению, я не имею права позволить тебе стать наследником. Мне жаль.  
\- Я знаю. – Ценг хотел было снять с Юффи оцепенение, но передумал. В таком состоянии она ничего не видела и не слышала, это было только к лучшему.  
\- Если ты правда хочешь спасти всех этих людей, я могу дать тебе отсрочку, Ценг. Но как только Годо выполнит своё обещание, ты умрёшь.  
\- Я не хочу умирать.  
Это были совсем не героические слова. Не слова Нэ Цза.  
\- Это не удивительно, — дипломатично отозвался Сефирот.  
Ценг бросил прощальный взгляд на дядю. Даже в смерти его тёмные глаза казались сердитыми.  
\- Я думал, ты всегда пользуешься только Масамунэ.  
На лице Сефирота отразилось лёгкое удивление.  
\- Ты вошёл в Пагоду с пистолетом. Если бы Шэна убили мечом, возникли бы вопросы. Это ведь очевидно.  
\- Значит, теперь мне надо прикинуться полумёртвым, будто мы оба проиграли в тяжёлом бою?  
Губы Сефирота тронула чуть заметная улыбка. Он перехватил пистолет за ствол.  
\- Не беспокойся об этом.  
Это было последнее, что Ценг услышал прежде, чем на него опустилась тьма.

***

Ему казалось, что он всё ещё слышит протяжную песню сборщиков риса, и звон кандалов.  
Казалось, что он только едет в Вутай и будущее ещё можно изменить, начать сначала…  
…Нэ Цза с окровавленным ртом…  
…все здесь сумасшедшие…  
…Мама, это то, что ты чувствовала перед смертью? Что ничего не выиграла, что везде проиграла…  
…нет семьи…  
…нет ничего…

Очнувшись в своей постели, среди настенных свитков и увядших цветов, которые никто не заменил, Ценг не сразу заметил пехотинца в шлеме, сидящего рядом на табурете.  
Это был Молчаливый – Ценг немного научился их различать. Молчаливый казался ему моложе и бледнее, хотя он никогда не видел толком его лица.  
\- Всё в порядке. Мне ничего не нужно, можешь идти.  
Пехотинец помолчал, а потом сдернул с головы шлем и, отбросив его в сторону, рывком наклонился к Ценгу, нависая над ним.  
– Всё в порядке, говоришь? – прошипел Руфус, никто иной, глядя на Ценга, глаза в глаза, так, будто готов убить его прямо здесь и прямо сейчас. Придушить голыми руками, наплевав на огромную пропасть в их физической подготовке. – Ты, болван. Если бы тебя убили, а?!  
Это был несомненный, настоящий, живой Руфус. И он выглядел таким злым, каким Ценг давно уже его не видел. До боли знакомое лицо никак не вязалось с суконной пехотной формой. Само присутствие Руфуса вообще ни с чем тут не вязалось.  
Ценг просто смотрел на него и не мог понять как, почему и откуда... у него не было сил даже задавать дурацкие вопросы.  
– Что ты молчишь? – Руфус всё ещё шипел, но уже сбавлял обороты, видя состояние Ценга. Но всё-таки вцепился в его пижаму, только что не встряхнул за грудки – так был зол. Невозможно передать словами, что он пережил за всё время с того момента, как узнал, что Ценг собрался пройти эту проклятую Пагоду. Разговоры, которые шли между слугами, оптимизма тоже никак не прибавляли. В то, что принц пройдет испытание Пагодой, не верил никто. В том числе и Руфус. Сколько бессонных ночей он провел, тщетно стараясь придумать, как отвести от Ценга эту угрозу. Будь он в Мидгаре… но здесь был Вутай, чужой, враждебный, здесь у Руфуса не было преимуществ его положения. Более того, узнай кто-нибудь, кто скрывается под шлемом рядового пехотинца, беды было бы не миновать. Сын президента Шинра – идеальный заложник.  
Нет, смерти Руфус не боялся. Его голова стоила слишком дорого, чтоб быть срубленной с плеч вот так запросто. По крайней мере, первое время это было бы именно так, – до тех пор, пока Артур не откажется выполнять требования вутайцев. А в том, что отец откажется, Руфус не сомневался. И всё же некоторая фора во времени у него была бы… а там – как знать, что может произойти.  
Гораздо больше он боялся за Ценга. Выросший среди интриг Руфус сразу понял, каков расклад в императорском дворце. Последующие наблюдения только подтвердили его вывод: Ценга здесь не ждали, Ценг лишний, Ценга захотят убрать. Ему оставалось только по мере сил следить, чтоб Турку не вогнали кинжал в спину или не подсыпали чего-нибудь в пищу. Сефирот — Сефиротом, но исключать не стоило и такого исхода событий, не так ли? Но глупый вутаец сам сунул голову Бахамуту в пасть. Точнее, Левиафану…  
Ценг на пробу согнул и разогнул пару раз пальцы на раненой руке и, убедившись, что всё зажило, осторожно коснулся запястий Руфуса, ласково обхватил их.  
– Это я должен злиться. Зачем ты поехал с нами? Тебе нельзя так рисковать, ты – сын Президента. Будущий глава корпорации не должен ставить всё на карту ради одного Турка.  
Ценг говорил и не понимал, зачем все эти слова. При виде Руфуса что-то просто переключалось у него в голове.  
Руфус вздрогнул. Не ожидал ни ласки, ни этого тона. Он привык к тому, что Ценг всегда застегнут на все пуговицы, наглухо задраен, немногословен и бесстрастен. Он знал, что истинный Ценг – совсем не такой, каким кажется: то ли помнил из детства, то ли чувствовал. Но тем не менее, Ценг был настоящим Турком задолго до того, как получить служебный ID и табельный пистолет, а это значило незаметность и отсутствие эмоций.  
Злость, в которую вылились мучительные переживания за жизнь Ценга, сама собой угасла, оставив по себе лишь глухую усталость. Кто бы знал, чего Руфусу стоило решиться на этот безумный поступок – поехать на, возможно, последнюю миссию Ценга вместе с ним. Технически проблем не возникло: денег Руфуса хватило на то, чтобы с потрохами купить двоих пехотинцев и занять место одного из них. Благо, они были даже похожи внешне. А по приезде в Вутай Руфус обнаружил еще и выгоду в этом мероприятии: здесь было очень много недовольных политикой Корпорации, так что завести некоторые нужные связи с прицелом на будущее ему не составило большого труда.  
Но всё это было совсем неважно, и Руфус занимался налаживанием отношений с местными, скорее, от безысходности – его деятельная натура требовала заняться хоть чем-то, заполнить серую скуку будней рядового пехотинца Корпорации, отвлечься от тоски и беспокойства, граничащего с отчаянием, пожирающих его изнутри.  
– Именно, – голос Руфуса даже охрип, – Турк у меня только один. И он стоит риска. Если ты понимаешь, о чем я.  
– Не стоит. – Ценг не отпустил его рук, но отвернулся. – Я не могу тебя защищать, потому что не могу принимать решения, которые стоят кому-то жизни, ты ошибаешься на мой счёт. Я хотел спасти всех и… добиться твоего восхищения, но не смог.  
– Меня бы ты спас. – Руфус ответил не сразу, ему понадобилось время, чтобы осмыслить, что только что сказал Ценг. Добиться восхищения… его, Руфуса, восхищения. Зачем? Значит ли это, что… Нет, не может быть. Руфус добивался Ценга столько времени, что ему уже казалось – так было всегда. Но Ценг всегда упорно делал вид, что ничего не замечает, ни тонких намеков, ни едва ли не откровенных предложений. Впору плюнуть и оставить такую безнадежную затею, но Руфус никогда не отступал перед трудностями. А когда до него дошло, что Ценга он может попросту больше не увидеть – вот тогда Руфус и понял, что желание победить равнодушие Турка – это не просто прихоть из разряда запретных плодов. Ценг – не приз в споре с самим собой. И тем горше было осознавать, что, похоже, Руфусу так ничего и не светит. Но сейчас Ценг сказал… сказал… Руфус на мгновение зажмурился, прежде чем продолжить:  
– Я всегда восхищался тобой. Всегда в тебя верил. Посмотри на меня. Ценг.  
Это был Руфус, которого Ценг не знал и боялся знать. Но всё равно повернулся.  
Его руки скользнули выше, к пахнущим кожей и пылью ремням на плечах – такие чужие запахи, не подходящие Руфусу; но и они, и форма странным образом делали его серьёзнее и, почему-то, привлекательнее.  
Ценг сел поудобнее, подался вперёд и поцеловал его. Просто слегка коснулся губами губ. Он готов был сделать сейчас что угодно, только бы Руфус не говорил, не разрушал образ, сложившийся у него в голове.  
Да и потом, целовать человека, которого хотел поцеловать так давно… пугающее и прекрасное чувство.  
Руфус замер, его пальцы, так и оставшиеся сжимать в горсти ценгову пижаму, будто онемели в этом усилии. Он не понимал сейчас, держит ли он Ценга… или держится за него сам, пытаясь не упасть в разверзающуюся под ногами пропасть. Поцелуй буквально вышиб все мысли из головы, и только где-то на самом краешке сознания мерно вспыхивало торжество: победил. И – осознание правильности происходящего. Так и должно было быть, Руфус ждал этого, всегда ждал. Только, наверняка, не смог бы и предположить, что их первый поцелуй будет таким: на территории охваченного войной Вутая, после того, как Ценг чудом остался жив, а сам Руфус – не сын президента Шинра, а простой пехотинец, имени которого Ценг даже не запомнил.  
Когда поцелуй закончился, Руфус улыбнулся в губы Ценга:  
– Нет, не сбежал.  
Ценг слегка покраснел, больше раздражённый, чем смущённый.  
\- Я не сбежал и в тот раз.   
Он оттолкнул Руфуса, но неловко, вбок, а не от себя, словно приглашая лечь рядом.  
Руфус немедленно воспользовался этим, вытянулся во весь рост, потянулся, нахально устраиваясь поудобнее, а потом снова ухватился за Ценга, перетягивая его на себя, будто тот был одеялом, и приподнял брови в ответ на его взгляд:  
– Мы можем поговорить об этом позже?  
Ценг готов был сейчас стать одеялом, подстилкой – чем угодно, только бы прикасаться к нему, знать, что он действительно рядом.  
Ремней на форме было слишком много, поддавались они с трудом и явно не были рассчитаны на то, что их будут расстёгивать не глядя, посреди коротких, суетливых поцелуев.  
– Бахамутова форма, – ругнулся и Руфус, активно помогая Ценгу разоблачать себя, сталкиваясь с ним пальцами, – кто ее разрабатывал – руки бы оторвать…  
Поняв, что он скорее мешает Ценгу, чем помогает, Руфус бросил расстёгивать и распутывать ремни – Ценг явно справится с этим гораздо лучше и быстрее в одиночку – и принялся стаскивать с плеч Ценга пижаму. Хотелось чувствовать его ближе, кожа к коже – слишком долго Руфус об этом мечтал, это было уже сродни какому-то наваждению, и сейчас каждая секунда промедления будто жгла огнем, подстегивая: быстрее!  
В этом чувстве, поделенном на двоих, можно было утонуть, и Ценг утонул с радостью, потянув Руфуса с собой на дно.  
Ту ночь в форте, все идеальные и уместные ласки Сефирота он отдал бы за неуклюже страстного, эгоистично не замечающего его ран, неожиданно покорного Руфуса. Грызущего подушку, чтобы заглушить стоны, стирающего колени и локти о простыню, сияющего в полутьме бледной кожей с россыпью светлых веснушек по плечам.  
Ценг пытался стереть поцелуями эти следы беспощадного вутайского солнца, но они не стирались, даже под языком, даже под укусами. Только наливались багровым следы зубов – кожа у Руфуса была нежная, как и положено натуральному блондину, и назавтра наверняка останутся синяки. Но кто их заметит под формой? Да и не думал сейчас Руфус ни о завтрашнем дне, ни о последствиях, вообще ни о чем не думал. Не мог, а мог только – подставляться под жадные ласки, двигаться навстречу, сбиваясь с ритма и вновь ловя его. Не понимал, от чего не хватает воздуха – от тугого напряжения внутри, вибрирующего в позвоночнике и не дающего толком вдохнуть… Или от того, что он упирается лицом в подушку, чтобы – он не помнил зачем, но помнил, что так нужно – не выдать их обоих слишком громкими стонами, сдерживать которые никак не получалось.  
Это не могло длиться долго, само ожидание этого момента было достаточно длительным. Даже слишком.  
Руфус не выдержал первым, все-таки он лишь недавно вышел из возраста подростка, и сдерживать своё тело не умел. Ценг зажал ему рот ладонью и, чувствуя, как Руфус стискивает зубы на его пальцах, «догнал» спустя буквально несколько движений. Ткнулся в шею, прихватывая, в свою очередь, зубами за загривок, давя собственный крик, и обмяк, навалился на Руфуса сверху, чувствуя себя сейчас абсолютно неспособным на какое-либо действие, даже если бы речь шла об угрозе жизни.  
Какое-то время он не мог думать ни о чём, но восхитительно ясно осознавал каждое мгновение, и постепенно мысли вернулись. Он отодвинулся на край широкой кровати и сонно рассматривал Руфуса из-под ресниц. Говорил с ним мысленно, как когда-то, в Мидгаре, с Аэрис.  
«Позволь мне быть рядом с тобой, – просил он, кончиками пальцев оглаживая след от собственного укуса. – Позволь мне верить в тебя. Я хочу смотреть, как ты становишься сильнее и прокладываешь свою дорогу, потому что сам я так не могу. Позволь мне быть частью твоего мира, где Нэ Цза убивает дракона».  
– Ты – моя семья, Руфус. Ты – моя родина, – тихо сказал он вслух. Он искал ещё слова, что-нибудь сильное и значимое, но язык материка был слишком беден. Зато в одном коротком вутайском слове жило и вибрировало то самое чувство.  
Нингду-ла.   
Самый почитаемый яд моего сердца.

Эпилог

Когда Ценг наклонялся, перед глазами всё ещё темнело, но никому об этом знать было не обязательно, особенно Елене, которая пострадала ничуть не меньше него.  
Ему хотелось остаться с Руфусом и сопровождать его обратно в убежище, но бывший президент послал его искать раненых под завалами, которые оставили после себя Братья и их Бахамут – жест доброй воли для Лавины и города.  
В одном из переулков его догнала Юффи, и они молча пошли рядом.  
– Вот это встряска, да? – наконец, нарушила молчание сестра. – Давно такого не было. Эй, а откуда у тебя такая модная повязка?  
Ценг усмехнулся и коснулся бинтов на лбу, проверяя, не съехала ли повязка.  
– Я просто столкнулся с бандой Кададжа чуть раньше вас.  
Они снова замолчали. Ценг оглядывал завалы и исподтишка любовался Юффи. Она стала настоящей взрослой девушкой, красивой и уверенной в себе. Слова «воин Вутая» не звучали теперь смешно и нелепо.  
Его взгляд постоянно цеплялся за розовую ленточку на её плече.  
Сколько они пережили, сколько потеряли, и всё – порознь.  
– А я прошла Пагоду, – Юффи заложила руки за спину до боли знакомым движением. – Победила отца. Конечно, у меня не было такой церемонии, как у тебя, но всё равно ведь здорово?  
– Я знаю, – Ценг снова улыбнулся. – И очень тобой горжусь. Значит, ты теперь чойрчжэ?  
– Нет, церемонию же больше не проводят. – Она пнула камушек. – Может, когда-нибудь захвачу Винсента и пойдём искать какого-нибудь монаха, если они ещё остались… а ты знал, что Ходжо подсмотрел у нас, как посвящают чойрчжэ, и сделал Винсента, только напихал в него разных чойчжонов?  
– Этого не знал. Как… – Ценг запнулся.  
– Как отец? Вроде лучше. Ты что, с тех пор так его и не видел?  
Лучше бы он и правда не видел.

После смерти Аэрис он, едва открыв глаза и убедившись, что более-менее цел, попросил Руфуса отпуск в Вутай. Случись вдруг что, он не смог бы сражаться, но комета висела в небе, как багровый нарыв, а значит, пришло время прощаться.  
Это чувствовали все. Сама Гайя скорбела о смерти Аэрис и страдала после падения Сефирота.  
Деревня Вутай тоже погрузилась в меланхолию. Она казалась совсем игрушечной: весёлые яркие мостики, маленькие алые домики, ресторанчики, сувенирные лавочки, где пылились магнитики с видами, молодой лес вокруг…  
Только Пагода не изменилась. Она высилась среди деревьев, не прощая и не забывая.  
Ценга узнавали даже в бинтах, пластырях и с рукой на перевязи, но кланялись ему едва-едва, без уважения, просто признавая его существование. Когда он спросил про Годо, ему указали домик на отшибе, такой же чистенький, маленький и уютный, ничем не отличающийся от остальных.  
Отец дремал на крыльце, рядом отиралась серая бродячая кошка, и вся эта картина была до боли мирной, совсем не вязавшейся с некогда великим Годо.  
Но шаги он услышал сразу и открыл глаза.  
Он сильно сдал с тех пор, как война закончилась, – осунулся, ссутулился. Его острый взгляд сделался сонным и неуверенным, в волосах прибавилось седины.  
– А, Цон! – он встал, покряхтывая. – Какими это судьбами?  
Ценг подошёл ближе, и они неловко, нехотя обнялись.  
– Я пришёл попрощаться, – честно сказал он. – На всякий случай.  
– А, – Годо зевнул и буднично кивнул на комету. – Ты про это. Ну что ж, нельзя ведь жить вечно, правда? Пора и честь знать.  
Потянувшись, он пошаркал в дом. Кошка увязалась за ним.  
– Чай только зелёный, и масло кончилось, – крикнул он изнутри. – Зато есть маотай. Маотай пьёшь?  
Ценг покачал головой, забыв, что отец его не видит. Он не мог заставить себя войти. То был не его дом и не его отец.  
Неужели этот старик и правда был тем самым безжалостным императором, который принёс ему столько боли и сомнений, но которого он всё равно так отчаянно любил?  
– Я лучше пойду, отец. Береги себя.  
Ценг уже дошёл до калитки, когда Годо снова вышел.  
– Юффи прошла Пагоду. Теперь она наследница Великого Вутая, – сказал он, и Ценг узнал этот голос. – Молодец она, верно?  
– Я никогда не сомневался, – ответил он, и побрёл к побережью, где ждал вертолёт.  
– Цон! – снова окликнул отец.  
– Да?  
Годо слегка замялся, на его лице появилось немного заискивающее выражение, от которого у Ценга волосы зашевелились на голове.  
– У тебя наверняка много ненужной Материи… может, поделишься со своим стариком? Хотя, это, конечно, немного незаконно…

Юффи вдруг остановилась, потянула его за рукав и вытащила из воспоминаний.  
– Что ты такой хмурый? Отец не такая заноза, он знаешь какой может быть? Огого.  
И это… вот, держи.  
Она протянула ему раскрытую ладонь. На ладони лежала ленточка. Красно-розовая ленточка, которую Юффи сняла с плеча.  
– У меня запасная есть… – сестра смущённо разгребла пыль носком кеда. – Знаешь… было много всякой гадости с Шинрой и Турками: драки, погони, всё такое, а ты ещё пытался Аэрис похитить и ударил её, помнишь? Мне Клауд рассказал. В общем, ты себя вёл как полный урод иногда… но мне всё время кажется, что Аэрис хотела, чтоб и у тебя было… это.  
Ценг бережно принял дрожащую на ветру ленточку из её тёплых рук.  
Он о многом хотел сказать Юффи. Про поступки, о которых жалел, о грусти и одиночестве, о том, что она стала героем, а он так и не смог, о тяжёлых решениях, о любви и дружбе, обо всём, что пережил за эти годы, о том, что чувствовал сейчас, но сказал только:  
– Спасибо.


End file.
